Avatar Journeys
by Uitori
Summary: The war is won but the battle drums on. In the aftermath of Sozin's War, Team Avatar has to find a way to heal the wounds of a 100 years in addition to their own. The Journey continues...Ratings vary: T average. Disclaimer:I do not own in any way, shape or form the characters, creations or stories of Avatar: The Last Airbender or AtLA Franchise.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Airbender

_The entirety of Avatar: The Last Airbender is creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon). This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work written by an Avatar enthusiast. _

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 1: Wedding Day Bliss

Zuko tried to hook up the burgundy waist coat on his right side but sweat from his hands caused the little metal buttons to slip from his fingers. He made slow progress up his side, little beads of perspiration forming on his brow as he fumbled up his way. He kept having particular difficulty with the top button of the coat. He breathed. _Ok, grab, pull, h-_, it missed. Zuko grunted in frustration and angrily grabbed the button again only to realize that he pulled it off. He threw the little button over the balcony, hoping it landed somewhere unpleasant and gripped the banister, head hanging.

Outside, the Fire Nation was red with merriment and music and laughter. He found it amazing that everyone was happy except for him. _And it's my wedding day_, he thought looking up at his palace. It had been a long time since the Fire Nation had seen such color, he should have been proud. He was nauseous instead.

In the hall a loud and full laughter broke his reverie he looked back to see the double doors burst open.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" bellowed Iroh with a big smile, "Congratulations! You're a dead man!"

Iroh opened his eyes to find his nephew's face pale and sweaty instead of bright.

"Oh, you really are a dead man," he said blinking.

"I don't know what's wrong me. This is supposed to be a great day for me. But I-I-…feel sick," Zuko panted.

"You're just having a case of cold feet, Zuko, every man does before his wedding," said Iroh setting his gift on the bureau and walking toward the balcony.

"It's more than that, Uncle," he breathed grabbing his stomach, "Suddenly I'm unsure. I don't if this is the right thing to do. What if I fail as a husband? What if I can't bear the responsibility of husband and Fire Lord? Should I put her through this? Is it right to-"

"Breath, Zuko, breath," said Iroh grabbing his nephew's shoulder.

Zuko couldn't seem bring his breath under control. The impact of all his responsibility suddenly seemed intent on crushing his chest. He wheezed in shallow breathes. He began to sink.

"Whoa, Zuko," Iroh said, bracing himself under Zuko's right arm, "remember your training" he said walking him to the bureau chair, "It can help you even now. Slow, deep breaths," he put Zuko in the chair, "Now, watch me," he said getting into resting pose. Iroh inhaled, slowly bringing the palms of his hand up to his rib cage, turned them down and slowly exhaled.

"Now you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko shakily brought himself upright in his chair and mimicked his uncle. After a full set he felt the shakes wear off.

"Good, Zuko. Now," he said on his last exhale, "Change the sign with me."

Iroh got into position. Zuko slowly got on his feet stood across from his uncle and took form. His uncle began the cycle starting left, inhaling. Zuko came in and pushed the energy right, exhaling and inhaling when Iroh sent it back left. And right. Left. And right. Left. It was the waterbending cycle that Iroh had taught him only two years ago when he was learning about redirecting lightning. Left. Right. Left. Right.

"Zuko, I can relate to what you are going through. I was nervous on my wedding day too. Even more on my wedding night," Iroh said with a blushing chuckle, "Believe me, I felt like was walking up the volcano going down that same hall, hehe. I struggled through my oath. I talked so slow, the ceremony ran twenty minutes longer than necessary. But when I unveiled my bride, all the fear disappeared when she smiled. I knew that everything would fine, so long she was with me."

They finished the set and exhaled. Zuko felt better. Still a little weak, still afraid, but better.

"How do you feel?" asked Iroh putting his hands in his sleeves.

"Better," Zuko replied.

Iroh pulled Zuko into an embrace. "Don't worry, my son. It will be fine. Trust me."

"Well this positively touching," said velvety voice.

"JUNE!" said Iroh shoving away from Zuko who toppled into the chair.

"Uncle! What th-" Zuko began jumping up out the chair but what he saw made his jaw drop.

There it was before him: Uncle Iroh and June sharing a kiss.

"Nice to see you too, handsome," June said after pulling out of the lip lock, resting on her hands on Iroh's shoulder.

Zuko just stared.

"June and I are engaged," said Iroh with a grand smile.

There were no words.

"Yep. We're planning for a spring wedding since you're having yours in the fall," she said smiling devilishly at Iroh, she looked back at Zuko whose jaw was still agape, "and if you can pick your jaw up off the ground I'll be sure to send you an invitation."

No words.

"Ha, ha, ha. Forgive him, he simply has a lot on his mind, my love," said Iroh rubbing her hip.

"From what I can see he has nothing in his mind," said June looking into his mouth with a smirk.

"Ha! Good one," said Iroh.

Nothing.

"Well he clearly needs your help, Iroh, I'll leave you to it," she said and gave a parting kiss.

Zuko noticed the small but high roundness of June's abdomen at which his mouth clamped shut and eyes stretched open. He looked at his uncle. Iroh wore a wide grin. Zuko chuckled. Then Iroh chuckled. It grew to a laugh. Soon it was an uproarious one. It got so big that they clutched their stomachs. So big it brought tears to both their eyes. Unbeknownst them, June heard them down the hall, and grinned. "Fools," she said walking to Pledge Hall rubbing her belly.

Zuko plopped down in the chair wiping his eyes.

"What did you do, Uncle? Make her tea?"

"Yes, actually," Iroh said cheerfully, "I am quite fortunate that it worked!" he laughed.

Zuko joined him. He observed the happiness on his uncle's face. He could only imagine how his uncle felt: having lost an only child and then to be blessed with another.

"Congratulations, Uncle," said Zuko.

"Thank you, my son," Iroh said placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

A gong sounded. Fifteen minutes until the ceremony. Everybody should be getting in their respective places.

"Got to go. I'll see you out there," said Iroh clapping Zuko on his back.

Zuko watched as his uncle walked quickly out the doors and down the hall. He had pep in his step. Zuko smiled. He turned back to the room. His uncle left a long box on his bureau. He walked over the desk and opened it. Inside was a scroll. _Great, he's making me read,_ he thought. He opened the scroll: it was a map. At the bottom of the scroll it read:

My greatest secret and gift to you; Keep it well.

"Greaaaat," said Zuko said with a tense smile, "a journey."

Zuko grabbed his gold arm guards, undercoat, robe, pin and box and hurried from the room. The gong sounded again: ten minutes. He jogged down the hall, took a right, right and left and he began to hear the din of the wedding guests. He made another left and slowed to put on his arm guards, coats and stuff his gift into his waist coat pocket. He turned the corner as he put in his hair pin.

"Zuko!"

He looked up. Sokka had an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry, I just uh-" Zuko began, _got a lot information dropped on me._

"Got cold feet? Heh, yeah I've been there. I threw up when Suki and I got married," Sokka said straightening his blue and black Chieftain garbs.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"Ok, Let's do the once over," said Sokka, arms crossed.

"The what?" asked Zuko.

"Turn around so I can make sure you don't look stupid," Sokka said flatly.

"Oh," said Zuko. He raised his arms and turned around. "How do I look?"

"Like a dead man," Sokka said simply.

Zuko stared.

The gong rang. Five minutes.

"Ok, let's get this funeral on the road," said Sokka with his back to Zuko. A delightful grin spread over his face. Sokka gave one of the priests the signal. A few seconds later the grand gong rang five times to announce the beginning of the ceremony.

"Ah, the death knolls," said Sokka with faux nostalgia.

Zuko decided to ignore him and focus on releasing the knot in his stomach. Sokka began the march with the release of the fifth knoll.

Every bad scenario began to play out in Zuko's mind: from the demise of the nation to the demise of his unborn children. Nothing ever went right for him. Nothing. Why should this marriage and the ascension to Lordship be any different? He was already trying diffuse protests but he knew in his heart of hearts that things would escalate, especially with Azula at large. They were calling her the Lost Princess. He would have to accept that some citizens will not change and that force would be necessary. And what about his marriage? Something is bound to go wrong there. What if his responsibilities consume him and he ignores her? What if down the line she regrets deciding to be with him? And what kind of Father would he be? Would he be like his own father? _NEVER!_ _What if one of my children turned out like Azula?_ The thought almost made him stop in his tracks; a little girl smiling up at him with a knife behind her back. Their mother was the one who invested the most time with himself and Azula but she still turned out bad. What if evil tendencies are passed down from father to child? His entire family has a history of darkness. What if his children decide not follow his example but his father's?

This marriage brought him closer to realizing these scenarios . After he made his pledge the stage would be set with nothing left to do but let it play out. Zuko suddenly felt ill prepared. He valued this work above all things but what if it didn't work? Something always goes wrong. _Always. _

Before Zuko knew it he was in the atrium, before his citizens, invited guests and emissaries. He silently took slow deep breathes and put on a calm façade to hide the confusion he felt within. He performed breathing exercises and followed Sokka's ponytail to the temple. Standing within were three people: The High Priest Kai, Aang and his bride. Sokka went up to the right of Aang and Zuko fell in line with his bride. They both kneeled to the High Priest and Aang. They kneeled in turn. Zuko and his bride kneeled on the ornamental and plush pillows before them and the guests sat down.

The ceremony seemed to drone on in the background while Zuko's mind spun greater and more terrible outcomes for his reign. All too soon it was time for him make his oath.

"And now, The Fire Lord will make his oath to his bride," said Priest Kai.

Zuko swallowed. Breathed and opened his mouth:

"My bride, I give you my word and my word is bond: The winds of change will not separate us. My fortune is your fortune and it will flow forever like a river from me. You never again have an earthly need nor know an earthly fear. I will break the darkness and warm the night. I will be your light as you are mine."

Aang stepped forward and held Zuko's and the brides hand between his two hands.

"I am the Four Elements and the Fifth, the Collective, the Sage of the Stars and the Great Bridge," said Aang, "For water there is fire and it is good; for earth there is air and it is good; for night there is day and it is good; so for this woman there is this man and it too is good."

A chorus of woots and applause went from his guests and the citizenry. Zuko saw in his peripheral that a fair portion the citizenry immediately got up and left. They came only to see for themselves whether he would actually go through with it. He frowned. Then sighed and reached for the veil.

His uncle was right. All the fear and doubt dissipated when saw her face. Her blue eyes were shining with mirth, her smile was pearly and full of glee.

_Katara_, he thought happily,_ how could I ever have had a doubt._

"I present to you," Aang began as Zuko and Katara stood up hand-in-hand, "Fire Lord Zuko and the Embress Katara!"

Cheers went up again. Zuko looked at Katara, they squeezed hands. Zuko then looked at his friends and allies and nation. Everyone that mattered was here. Zuko was glad, for the first time, to be who and where he was, knowing he could take on whatever lay ahead.

Aang stood back with a small smile, relieved to be done with the most painful ordeal of his life and ready to leave it behind.

Next: Chapter 2: A Painful Blessing

_Thank you to the creaters of Avatar: The Last Airbender _

_for creating a world I never dreamed of._

_Thank you for reading_

_Uitori._


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar: The Last Airbender

_The entirety of Avatar: The Last Airbender is creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon). This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work written by an Avatar enthusiast. _

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 2: A Painful Blessing

Aang stood back feeling his all of his 115 years in his chest. He did it. He blessed the union between the love of his life and his friend. _Even though I've been wrestling with it for months_, he thought, _it was still painful._ He looked at Zuko and Katara as they walked to the center of the aria before the Fire Nation. _I never accepted it 'til today. _ They stood in center, staring at each other as the national anthem began. They looked so happy. They had eyes for no one but each other. _They are so happy,_ Aang felt a stab in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to leave this and its memory behind.

"Aang!"

Aang looked at a frowning Sokka. "Yes, Sokka?"

"We get to eat first but you're holding up the line," he said indicating the aria.

"Oh, my bad," he said stepping out of the temple.

"That's why I'm here," Sokka said nodding.

Aang, the High Priest Kai and Sokka followed a little distance behind Zuko and Katara. Aang watched them. They walked, arms around each other, laughing or lost in contentment of staring into each other eyes. Aang's stomach tightened. _I just want to leave already._

Zuko and Katara reached the platform waiting for the palanquin riders to finish getting ready. They were all over each other and Aang wasn't sure he could keep face, so he hung back a distance and put his back to a red column facing away from them. He closed his eyes and breathed. He must learn to detach himself from earthly things. He must transcend. _No_, Aang thought as felt a buzz begin in his bones, _that'll just put me in the Avatar State_. He would love to lose himself in the State (they laughed audibly) but there was no telling what he would be like. While it hurt to be where he was, he didn't want to endanger the life of his friends for his own comfort. He would have to bear it until he could excuse himself.

"I always wanted children."

Aang emerged from himself, "What?"

"I always wanted children," said Priest Kai smiling.

Aang just stared.

"I always wanted children, but as you know, the lifestyle of a priest forbids such vice, though the result far outweighed its means in my eyes," Kai said taking his arms from his sleeve grabbing his chin with a laugh. Aang smiled.

"But, it was never meant to be. It was painful sometimes, too: following my faith. To reach higher levels of conscientious and power required the sacrifice of many things, including a family. It was bitter work. Days without food, cold nights, endless training, no one to share myself with but the universe," he said as his face went dark, "It is a most aloof ally; only the exceptional and the bold merit its attention, and then, only in doses. Yes, my life was a lonely one indeed…But when I let go of my desires, it got easier to accept my choices. And one day, the Universe rewarded me for my suffering and faith. From the ashes of this war, my role in guiding others had been reborn. I have worked to create a place for the displaced children of the war. I give them a home and someone to protect them" he laughed happily, "I now have more children than I ever hoped for!"

Aang smiled, glad for his happiness.

"Oh, how things have changed! With time I got what I wanted most in the world: I'm a father at last," he said smiling humbly but his eyes were brilliant with tears, "and there's no reason the same would not be true for you," Kai said putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"What if what I want…." Aang said, head unconscientiously leaning in Katara's direction, "can't be had?"

"You must let it go. Time changes people and things. You receive wonderful things in unexpected ways. I never thought or desired that a war would bring me children. While it is a mar on my peoples' credit, I cannot say that I am not grateful for what came out of it. So give it time, dear Avatar. Give it time, Aang, and you will get that which you seek. I'm sure the Universe has its eye on you." Kai smiled at him.

Aang managed a small smile. _I am grateful, Kai._

"Whoooo-hooooo!"

Aang and Kai looked down the hall. Sokka ran toward them with Suki in hand.

"I AM READY TO EAT!" said Sokka posing before them.

"Never ready to learn," said Suki regarding her husband flatly.

"Real men, don't do dishes Suki," said Sokka holding the pose.

Suki shook her head. "Aang!" she said going in for a hug, "It's been so long since I last seen you!"

"I know," he said hugging her tightly, glad to throw himself into something else, "how ya been?"

"We've been great, totally fine, no issues here," responded Sokka quickly fingering his budding mustach.

"Other than Sokka wanting me to stay inside all the time, cook and _clean_ his clothes," said Suki with an irritated frown, "And his refusal to cut his facial hair, yeah, everything's perfect."

"I only want those things cuz that is what a woman is supposed to," said Sokka, crossing his arms, " And you all know how much I've wanted a beard."

Aang and Kai laughed.

"Uh! Are you serious?" she said leaning into her right hip.

"Absolutely, Suki," Sokka said.

Aang shook his head and chuckled, _Well that explains his scruffiness_. The ground shifted and Aang was suddenly in the middle of the hall.

"TWINKLE TOES!"

"Toph!" said Aang surprised as she ran up to him, "Wow you've grown," he said patting the top of her head. Toph hit him in the shoulder, "So has your voice. Not sounding much like a bell these days, haha. How have you been?"

"Never been better," Aang said, confident his answer wouldn't check out with Toph.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," she said smirking, "never better."

"TOPH!"

"KATARA!" said Toph sliding Aang out of the way, arms open in which Katara flung herself. They shared a giggly hug.

"It's been so long," said Katara smiling, "and you're taller!"

"I know," said Sokka, "Even though Aang's gotten taller, they're the same height now."

Katara leaned to Toph's ear, "You look really pretty too," fixing Toph's hair.

"Thanks, Katara, I know you're vision today," she said blushing.

Suki tapped Katara's shoulder.

"Suki," said Katara hugging her sister-in-law, "thank you for all your help the past couple of weeks."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Suki.

"Please, Suki," began Toph, "I've heard a lot reviews of the ceremony. The people loved it. I can't wait for this reception."

"HELLO EVERYONE!" boomed a familiar voice.

Iroh's and Uncle Iroh's went up from the group.

"It warms my heart, to see you all," said Iroh hugging the guys and kissing the girls' cheeks, "And now you my dear," Iroh said hugging Katara particularly long, "take good care of him. You know how easy it is to ruffle his feathers."

"Yes, sir," she said smiling brightly.

"If you all are quite done with this display of mushiness, the food is getting cold," said Zuko harshly, a frown on his face.

Silence.

Zuko smirked.

"ZUKO!" they shouted laughing, delivering assorted comments on his temper.

"ZUKE THE DUKE!" said Sokka throwing his arm around Zuko's neck, "That's what I'm talking about let's eat! I call dibs on the fire flakes."

They started for the palanquin bearers.

"Let's go, meathead," said Suki grabbing Sokka's collar.

"What can I say I'm a slave to my appetite," said Sokka shrugging, "and to you."

Suki blushed. Iroh winked at her with June smirking on his arm.

"I call the center of the palanquin!" said Toph running toward the bearers.

Zuko waited and offered Katara his arm with smile. Katara looked back.

"Come on, Aang," she said brightly.

"Coming," he said, hanging back.

"Don't take too long, buddy," said Zuko.

Aang inhaled. The day was not over just yet but it would be soon.

Next: Chapter 3: The Reception

_Thank you to the creaters of Avatar: The Last Airbender _

_for creating a world I never dreamed of._

_Thank you for reading,_

_Uitori._


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar: The Last Airbender

_The entirety of Avatar: The Last Airbender is creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon). This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work written by an Avatar enthusiast. _

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 3: The Reception

The reception party was glorious and teeming with merriment. People were dancing before they arrived. The tsungi horn sounded as they stepped off the palanquin to cheers of a nation. Aang looked over the crowd spotting familiar faces in attendance. Once they sat to the table in the courtyard facing the crowd servers appeared from the corners set platters before them. Zuko gave a toast to the Fire Nation and its esteemed guests and the courtyard was filled with servers and plates of assorted food.

Then the festivities began. Jeong Jeong and his votaries put together an impressive presentation for the new Fire Lord after which he declared his fealty to Zuko. King Bumi sent crystal statues of Zuko and Katara. After some dancing, an earthbender requested that the floor be cleared so he and his brothers could perform a Stomp Dance for the new Fire Lord (a sign of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms good relations). Zuko obliged them. Toph was on the edge of her seat. They brought in drums and set up. The ground trembled and the air shook during their dance: a series of coordinated stomps, flips, martial arts and earthbending. Cheers went up and Zuko thanked the Earth Kingdom and its citizens for attending.

The party was more social from there and the afternoon waned to night. Gifts and declarations were still doled out but on a more personal basis. For this reason it was Zuko's, Katara's, the High Priest's and Aang's duty to stay put for the evening. There were many surprises that night. Somehow Iroh found Sokka's space-earth sword, he beamed the entire night. The Kiyoshi Warriors performed in the middle of assorted pockets of groups. Aunt Wu came with a milk stone necklace for Katara and, thankfully, no omens. She was looking for Iroh but once she June her jaw dropped. Iroh had to spend the majority of his night handling political matters since he would act as proxy while Zuko was on honeymoon. Zuko and Katara spent the night greeting families of the Fire Nation. And Aang spent the evening giving advice and conflict resolution. He was relieved when he saw the little airship float toward the courtyard.

The attendees began to flood out the courtyard into the street, gathering around the airship while Team Avatar filed out the back right corner to walk around the side. Aang noticed that the High Priest was walking in a different direction.

"Something wrong, Priest Kai?" Aang asked.

"Oh, no. I just have a surprise I have to go check on," he said gathering up his robes.

"Okay," Aang responded.

The Team was moving through the corner corridor talking excitedly. Their laughs and giggles echoed in the dim hall. Their shadows danced and collided on the walls. Aang smiled to himself remembering earlier days when they all were bumbling through misadventures. He'd like to return to those days. He eventually emerged outside under the night sky. The stars were beautiful. They always reminded him of Katara's eyes. He looked over at them. They were moving quickly along the wall toward the crowd saying their adieus and giving farewell hugs and well wishes. _She's leaving_, he thought sadly.

The crowd was incredibly somber and bright, waiting to send off their Fire Lord and Embress. Priest Kai had gathered the children to sing a soft melody. They all held red candles waiting to send off their monarchs.

Zuko and Katara were making their way through the crowd toward the airship toward their honeymoon, stopped along the way with hugs and handshakes. Aang stood far behind the crowd watching them leave. They seemed to skip through the lights and the smiling faces, so full of joy. He looked at them, trying to see them as they were: two people that found each other and who were happy for that. _She's happy_. He found some comfort in that and managed a small smile. They boarded the airship, waving at their citizens and friends. He wished them the very best as the ship lifted off the ground and began to float into the sky with the lamps and fireworks. He noticed that Katara seemed move about the ship in search of something. He realized that she was looking for him. He hadn't seen her off. He had to do something now, while he had it in his heart to do so; now while he could tell her.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. His blood picked up a pace in his veins, prickling his skin cold. A buzz began in his bones and raced up to his skull, and his eyes began to heat up. He felt his body fall away and he stretched up toward the sky: he was in the Avatar State. Here, in the night blue cloths of the universe, among the stars, planets and their dances, he found Katara; she was like a blue gemstone in the river of life. He loved her and he would say it for the last time. He moved in the ways his heart commanded, every movement carried all his passion and hopes for her building up to the final statement: releasing all that he had and letting it go. Then he began to shrink and the shades of the universe began to fall away. The energy slowed down, his eyes cooled and the tingling in his skin gave way. He was back and able to see himself just what he'd done.

All over the street were little bulbs of bouncing lights: being chased, played with and held. Everyone was awed and clapped for the Avatar. Most of the lights were gathered around the ship like little sentries floating along the along the ship. He could see Katara had one in her hand. He hoped she understood. She was looking at him. He couldn't see her expression but he knew that she was smiling. He smiled back at her. Zuko came to her side and waved. He waved back. And they eased away on their journey, now and forever entwined.

The party continued after the airship became a dot of light in the sky. Uncle Iroh gave his final speech and left the citizens of the Fire Nation to celebrate as long they wished: no curfew. Cheers went up at that. The Fire Nation was up all night. Seemed natural to Aang considering how suppressed they were over the past century. The celebration broke up into individual pockets over the capital. Some stores, tea shops, bars and eateries opened up to accommodate the cheerful spirits. Aang finally had the opportunity to break away and be alone. He sat on the uppermost beam of the courtyard and observed the capital. Fireballs were blasted into the atmosphere. Occasionally a dragon would dance over a building or over a group of trees. Lights were everywhere. He looked up at the stars, his mind recalling the vision of seeing the sky dance. The air was cool tonight despite all the firebending. And finally he was alone.

THUM.

At least he was alone. He sighed.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were. What are you doing up here, Twinkle toes?" said Toph atop a pillar of stone.

"Relaxing," he said wondering if that would check out since it wasn't completely untrue.

"Uh huh," she said crossing her arms, "why do you bother lying to me, Aang? You're not good at it."

"I don't really feel like getting into it, Toph," he said miffed, "I just need some time to be alone. It's been a very long day and I'm-"

"Depressed," she said.

"Tired. I did a lot today," he ended, getting up and walking away.

"Yeah, giving away the love of your life is tiring especially when you have to smile about it," she said knowingly.

"WHA'D'YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?" he shouted, his eyes on fire.

Toph tilted her head slightly and looked at him unfazed and said, "I know everything about it Aang: I've been in love with Sokka for years."

Just as quickly as it flared up, the State dissipated and Aang was himself. "What?" he asked.

Toph said nothing but looked at the sky.

"Since when?" he asked confused.

"I guess being caught up in your Avatarial duties of maintaining balance in the world can make you oblivious to some details," she said hopping on the beam, "Being caught in your own romantic adventures can do that too," she said walking toward Aang, "or maybe the fact I wasn't as obvious about as you were is the reason you didn't notice," she smirking. She sat on the beam and let her feet dangle. _That's rare,_ Aang thought and followed suit.

"It was so long ago and so hectic and I was so cautious about that if you didn't see it I can't point it out to you. But there were moments all throughout our journey where I slipped and revealed how I felt about Sokka. Sokka himself and Katara are well aware. Especially, Katara. Suki thinks it was just a crush and as far as I know you and Zuko were too busy to be bothered. But I did, Twinkle Toes. I did love him. Honestly, I still do."

Aang listened stunned at this new revelation. He tried to recall any such instance but kept coming up blank. He always thought it was just a brother-sister relationship on both parts. He never knew that Toph was in love him. But that knowledge prompted a question.

"How?" he said, brow furrowed.

"Katara asked me the same question," she smirking, "I don't know really. Maybe it was because he's incredibly funny. Maybe it was because in this group of benders the one non-bender always put himself to the fray. Maybe it was how big his heart was. Or the way he laughed. I could say a thousand things but none of them individually were it. It was all of it together: it was just Sokka being Sokka was how I went from crush to love. A lot happened over the past year apart from one another, too."

Aang ingested the information. Then it was time to ask the obvious, "What happened?"

"I'm bad with details," she began (_Yeah, right_, though Aang), "so I'll keep it short. He and Suki were having a rough patch while we all were doing some investigations into Lake Laogai. Suki went off for a while leaving me and Sokka time to get close. Only I was the only one that got close. One day when Suki comes back Sokka shows me a wedding necklace he was having made for her and told me he was planning to marry her. I blurt out my feelings only be shot down. You know me, Aang and helping Katara plan her brother's wedding was no cake walk. And Suki always wanted me around, ugh," she said laughing, Aang smiled, "She thought I was so cute (Aang laughed).It was terrible... She asked me to build the altar they were married in," she stiffly, "Their wedding day was one my worst days. I wore padded shoes so I wouldn't have to see it. Too bad I didn't have earplugs," she sighed.

Silence hung between for a moment. Then Toph said, "Thank goodness for Katara. I would have ruined our friendship on my own," she reclined back on her elbows, "At least she had some feelings for you, Twinkle Toes, and appreciated them. Sokka looked at me like I had just offered him a frog for breakfast," she laughed. Aang smiled at the image of Sokka's shocked face. He looked at her with a smirk on her face and wondered, _how does she smile?_

"Because I let him go," she said.

"I didn't-" he began.

"You didn't have to," she said.

"You can read minds now?" he said flippantly.

"No, I just know what you're going through, Aang," she said, "I told you I know."

"Hmp," he said looking out at the capital with all the magic in the sky, "so...it gets better?"

"Yeah," she said sitting up, "not that you won't wish sometimes because you'll always love them. It just won't sting as much."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth but didn't form. He wasn't there just yet: in a place where he could laugh about it. But he was relieved to know that it wouldn't always be this way. After sometime in silence Toph sighed and said "Well there are a dozen parties all over the capital tonight," she said standing up, "I'm gonna go have a good time. We earthbenders are having a dance under the East courtyard if you're feeling up to it. If not, see ya in the morning, Twinkle toes," she said stepping on the slab, stomping and descended.

THUM.

Eventually he saw her walk out of the courtyard heard another THUM and disappeared underground. The sky was still filled with fireballs, dragons and stars and he was still filled with thoughts of Katara but the air was cool and there would be time without this pain.

Next: Chapter 4: What's Next?

_Thank you to the creaters of Avatar: The Last Airbender _

_for creating a world I never dreamed of._

_Thank you for reading,_

_Uitori._


	4. Chapter 4

_The entirety of Avatar: The Last Airbender and franchise is creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon/Viacom). This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work written by an Avatar enthusiast._

A/N: I was listening to music and "Wanted" by Foster the People came on as I was writing the Zuko and Katara half. Put it on as you read .

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 4: What's Next?

The Airship eased through the sky surrounded by its sentries of light, lazily drifting to and fro. Katara had gone below to change out of the gown she had been wearing all day into something cooler. Zuko kissed her away and began to remove some of his robes. He undid waist coat, removed one arm, then the other, and then opened the silk shirt underneath. He sighed, _Cool, _he thought. As he set aside the waistcoat on top of the robes he heard a crunching. He looked over at the clothes and pressed down on them. _krkrik_. _Oh_, he thought and began to pick through them. He found the scroll his uncle had given him as a wedding day gift, opened it and moved toward one of the little bulbs around the ship. It was still a map as he remembered with his uncle's note attached. He looked more closely at it.

The red line that he assumed was directions headed east from the Fire Nation to an "x" at the edges of a desert within the Earth Kingdom; next to was written _Kyunno_. He dropped his head. _And it is a journey like I initially thought_.

"Hey."

Zuko looked up and was floored. Katara stood in front of him, hand atop one the dragons at the head of the staircase. She stood leaning into her left hip, with her hair down making black waves over her shoulder and neck. She wore nothing but a smile and silk maroon thing whose neckline dipped well below her collar bone and hemline that stopped at her thighs. He was mesmerized: he never saw this much of her skin before. She looked down and smiled.

"What are you looking at?," she asked him walking over to him.

He didn't reply. Too dumbstruck by how beautiful she was and that she was here. She moved next to the arm still holding the map at the banister, threw her arm over his and leaned in to look at the map. The black waves rolled down her back, covered by lacey-like patterns of dragons and flames; the maroon in sultry complement with the brown of her skin. He took some the dark waves into his hand before sliding his fingers through them. He let his hand flow past the tips of her hair and slide over her back. He ran his hand over the patterns and noticed the contrast between his hand her skin. He shook his head smiling. Ever since he announced his intention to marry Katara, his political agenda and personal life took a blow from the public, but Katara was affected more. She voluntarily left her culture behind and embraced the Fire Nation's only to be spurned by it. An onslaught of tradition-laden outcries ensued, waiting on every street, at every summit and every public address. They were firm in their decision but she grew frustrated with defending herself. One day she surprised him, and abandoned her Water Tribe garb to don the burgundy and gold of the Fire Nation. But old habits die hard and beliefs die even harder; many of the old sentiments lingered. They called her cattrout, water peasant and mudskin. _Mudskin_, he thought, one of the Fire Nation's most debasing slurs for the Water Tribe people _or anyone_. The Fire Nation prized its paleness, convinced that it was the physical manifestation of their origins: sun and the flame that burned within them. They also convinced themselves that the varying shades of brown of the Water Tribe peoples was also a manifestation of their origin: mud. _I can't believe thought that way and even said those things_. Every insult took a piece of her and at one point, Zuko was sure that her decision to be with him was going to be recanted, a piece at a time. He was wrong about that and the dissenters were dead wrong about her: _she isn't going anywhere. _

"Zuko?"

He emerged at the sound of her saying his name. "Yes, Katara?"

"I said, what's next? The map says _Kyunno__._ What does that mean?" she said turning to face him.

"I don't know honestly, it's something my uncle left for me as a gift," he said closing his arms around her.

"A journey?" she said raising a brow, "He gave us a journey for our wedding gift?"

He laughed "Well he gave _me_ a journey as _my_ wedding gift."

"So why did you bring it?"she asked weaving her arms around his waist.

Zuko felt himself warm up, "I don't know, I wasn't really thinking about it."

Katara pulled herself against Zuko's warm body, from her throat said, "so…what's next?"

Zuko leaned his forehead to hers and kissed her, reveling in the soft, coolness of her lips. He pulled back and whispered "let's get through tonight's journey…then we'll worry about tomorrow's."

Katara smiled as she reached up to Zuko's shoulders to pull him into another kiss

&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&

The horizon was an array of magenta, pink and soft blue of the dawn. The capital was finally quiet after yesterday's festivities; nothing to be heard but the lark heralding the new day. Iroh stood on the balcony of the guest suite. It overlooked the east half of the capital, now absent of fire balls and resounding rumbles. _Earthbenders sure know how to party, _he thought inhaling the air, cool and still. The war was over and he couldn't be more glad for it. _But, _he thought, _there is still more to do. True, the war is over but peace has yet to be achieved_. The day sky eased higher over the horizon and the red sun peered over it. _Fire colonies are dotted over the known world, settled three generations deep: It will not be easy to uproot. If that is at all an option. _The Earth Kingdom was demanding that Fire Nation citizens, referred to as nationals, evacuate the Kingdom and that the Fire Nation relinquish all its territories. It wouldn't be that easy. _Especially since the peace between the two powers is an uneasy one_. The Water Tribe peoples wanted nothing but to be left alone to their Restoration Movement. Tribesmen attended summits only to ensure that are no more encroachments upon the tribelands or their waters. Summits mostly consisted of Zuko and Aang trying to find a compromise between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation emissaries. Presently, it was going nowhere. The Earth Kingdom was stubborn in its demands, and the Fire Nation refused to yield. And everyday threatened to throw the world back into war whenever news spread about a colony uprising or harsh legislation within them. He sighed. _This generation has a lot of work to do. They must find a way to heal the wounds of a 100 years. But_, he thought turning back to his room and looking at his sleeping wife-to-be, _it will not be their work alone, but also their children's work. _He thought of his own blooming child. He turned back to the capital and mulled over the state of affairs into the bright morning. June reached out for the familiar potbelly and found it missing. She scrunched her face.

"Please don't tell me you're up already," she said aloud.

Iroh laughed, "I have been up and even did some exercising, complete with yoga."

"How many times do I have to tell you old man," she said rolling on to her back, "I'm way too young to for that."

"Youth," he said turning to look at her, "is wasted on the young."

"I appreciate my youth by sleeping an extra hour to stay that way," she said stretching and wiggling her exposed toes. Iroh walked over, "Well," he began sitting on the bed next to her, placing an arm on either side and leaning over her "may I taste the fruit of your labor, lady."

June smiled at him and touched his face. She would like to believe that Iroh really did put something in all the tea she drank with him in explaining how they came together but she knew better. The old man was charming and funny and surprisingly agile and strong. Time began to paint him in a distinguishing light and she grew attracted to him. _You can't explain love_, she thought.

She sighed, "I suppose," she grined. Iroh leaned down and kissed her gently.

But it was interrupted by whizzing in the air and resounding clipped _CLANG_. June threw two stars over the balcony, landing in the roof a nearby while Iroh threw a shield of flames before them. Once the air cleared they quickly got up from the bed and inspected the immediate surroundings. There was no one. Not in the room or outside. The would-be assailant was quick. They left only one thing: a gold throwing star. Iroh motioned to June to wait while he moved toward the object. He plucked it from the red oak banister. On closer observation, the star was carved into the shape of a flaming bird with two holes for eyes. Inscribed upon it was the word _JUNWA_: King. Iroh looked up from the token and eyed the capital suspiciously. Drunken revelers were lying scattered throughout the streets. The industrious set about starting the day and removing the drunkards the side. The sentries were up doing their daily run of the capital: typical morning. He slowly turned his back and headed to June.

"Damn," she cursed placing a hand on her hip, "I'm getting rusty already. What's that?"

Iroh showed her the gold phoenix. She looked it over and turned it her palm. She held the phoenix inscription side up with a question in her eyes.

"King," Iroh said sourly, "It is a message and a warning," he said putting his arms into his sleeves.

"What would that message be 'wasted opportunity'?," June said, inwardly impressed with the object.

Iroh smiled slightly. June was a very intelligent young woman, that wisdom beyond her years is what attracted her to him. And though she was an adept fighter and had an eye for the true intentions of others. She wasn't much for politics or its game.

"Other than the obvious contention for the present leadership and fealty for the Phoenix King," Iroh said, "the dagger itself is a message. A gold throwing phoenix is in the arsenal of an assassin? Acquiring the gold alone takes hefty resources not mention fashioning it into the calling card of the Phoenix King...And he left it." He paused, scrutinizing the capital. "The rebellion is being funded and extravagantly." He concluded. He felt there was more that he was missing but he was patient enough to let it come to him.

They stood in silence for the moment. Then June headed to the closet, opened it and began to put on her attire for the day. Iroh noted that she pulled out her leather pieces and was glad that he didn't need to ask her to protect herself and their child.

"So how do we respond to this?" she said from behind the door, "what's next?"

Iroh was rubbing a familiar tile in his robes.

"Next, we recruit," he said.

&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&}*{&

Next: Chapter 5: Spread the Word

_Thank you to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender for creating a world I never dreamed of. _

_Thank you for reading,_

_Uitori._


	5. Chapter 5

_The entirety of Avatar: The Last Airbender and franchise is creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon/Viacom). This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work written by an Avatar enthusiast._

A/N: The words with subs(0) are foreign language with meanings below. I figured explanation in text would just add clutter. I won't be doing this too often. Any concrit is welcome.

*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 5: Spread the Word

Iroh had the crystal statues of the Fire Lord and Embress installed in the Throne room the next day. The resident Earthbenders were glad to help. Zuko had the room redecorated to emphasis the gold more than the burgundy and red. Combined with the bluish glow of the Omashu crystals, the Throne Room was a spectrum of gold and blue, textured muted reds and historical reliefs of heros, dragons and former lords_. It inspires awe and reverence instead of fear and anguish_, Aang thought looking around as he entered the room. He walked further in and took in the draconian columns and flamed boarded walls. He had nightmares about this room. It seemed so long ago since the end of the war. Longer still since his nightmares but he remembered them.

The war didn't end immediately. It took time to get everyone on a standstill and even then no real negotiations took place between the nations; the world was silent and separated, each tending to their own wounds. Team Avatar split up eventually: each heading back to home to help, seeing each other here and there. Aang was the busiest of them. They kept in touch mainly through messages. After a year the Earth Kingdom was ready to work on peace terms with the Fire Nation. Aang saw no point in excluding the Water Tribsmen and began a tradition he would soon regret: he called a summit. _I was no fool though_, he thought, _I knew that the Tribesmen terms would be easier to negotiate that the Kingdom's_. And it was, in comparison to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko, Chief Arnook and Master Pakku worked steadily on the terms due the mediation of Katara and Sokka. _And that's how it all began_, as his thoughts drifted on Zuko and Katara.

They had resolved themselves with the Tribesmen. Sokka took Suki and they served as contacts for the Southern Tribesmen. Katara stayed; her reason being that Hono(1) Palace was his second home. The first being Appa's saddle. She decided to help Zuko where she could while they were apart. He looked at the front of the room. He often wondered why it was called the Throne room since the Fire Lord didn't sit on a throne but a pedestal that was elevated well above the room. He looked at the stairs leading up to the pedestal. He'd be lying to himself to say that he didn't see it coming. His duties took him away from her. Katara and Zuko spent more time together. They shared similar scars. They both had passions that ran deep. _They were either going to be all or nothing to each other_. Even Sokka warned him. So when he walked into this room months ago and found them here, laughter echoing over the room, he knew. There was a look in their eyes that clenched up his stomach and killed whatever fight he had left to try to keep Katara.

He sighed, _think about something else._He began searching through his robes. There was a reason for him being here. When he awoke that morning he found a card along with his breakfast. It had two words on it: Throne. Noon. On his way there he was sure would he'd be stopped and checked by guards along the way but the closer he got to the Throne, the less traffic he encountered. Now that he thought of it, looking around the room. He hadn't seen anyone at all the last 15 minutes. He eyed his surroundings.

"Twinkle toes?"

He looked over and found Toph standing in the open door.

"Toph," he said a bit surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"I was invited here by Iroh for tea. What are _you _doing here," she said crossing her arms and walking toward him.

"I got a note saying to come here at noon."

"From who?"

"I don't know. It was there with my breakfast."

She looked up and tilted her head, then stomped her foot.

"Well there's no trap but there are a couple of people approaching us," she said.

"Who?" Aang said positioning his staff defensively.

"Relax," she waved, "It's Sokka and Suki." She walked closer to the stairs leading up to the throne. She stomped her foot again and said, "Why do they call it a Throne Room?"

"Beats me, Toph. I've wondered about that too."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

They looked back. Sokka and Suki stood in the door both fully decked in Chief and Kiyoshi uniform.

"And so casual," Suki said.

"I was invited by Iroh," Toph said over her shoulder rather importantly.

"And I got a letter to come here," said Aang.

"So did we," Sokka said descending the stairs with Suki in hand, "We got ours at breakfast."

Aang nodded.

"So why are we here?" Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged. Then he noticed that everyone was looking at him expectantly. "I don't know," he said.

_Poof_.

"What was that?" Suki asked.

Fire appeared before the throne.

"The reason we're here," Toph smiled her back still to the group.

Three shadows grew behind the flames, steadily shrinking until the men that cast them appeared: Iroh, Piandao and Jeong Jeong. They were dressed in the blue and white orders of the White Lotus.

"Master Piandao! How ya doin'? I got married," Sokka said holding up Suki's hand which she promptly snatched down.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Jeong Jeong.

"When you guys show up its something serious," Sokka said.

"It is serious indeed, Chief Sokka," said Piandao, not seeing Sokka chest swell at his title, "and because of that we must know that you are ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Aang.

"Initiation," said Iroh.

"WHAT?" said Sokka.

"Awesome," said Toph grinning.

"Whoa," said Suki, "Initiation? Into what?"

"The Order of the White Lotus," answered Jeong Jeong.

"Even me?" Suki asked.

"You have proven to be an adept fighter, Suki," began Iroh, "but more than that you are courageous and think of others before yourself. We think that you would be an excellent addition to the White Lotus."

"Why now?" asked Aang, "is something wrong?"

"Yes, Avatar," said Iroh, "There is something wrong." Iroh pulled the gold phoenix from his robes and held it before the group, "Inscribed upon this is the word _JUNWA_. King. I received this visitor yesterday morning."

They were quiet taking in the information and piecing together the implications. The flames rumbled over the room. There was more than mere contention in the Fire Nation: there was fully formed rebellion afoot.

"The Fire Nation is divided and the imbalance of may consume the world again in the throes of war; It must be stopped," said Jeong Jeong.

Aang closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't understand. Why would they do this? I defeated Lord Ozai and Zuko defeated Azula. Why continue to fight progress?"

"I am afraid, Avatar," Iroh began, "that Azula has escaped." Aang sighed again.

"WHAT?!" said Toph.

"Awesome," said Sokka.

"We have not announced it publicly yet, to maintain moral and dissuade would-be loyalists but we will have to put the word out soon," said Iroh.

"And this is where you come in," said Piandao, "The this class of The Order of the White Lotus is comprised of prestigious and reknown members from all nations. That standing limits our abilities to maneuver freely."

"That and our age," said Iroh with a smirk, "we can only maneuver in so many ways. But you all have youth and relative anonymity that will allow for more freedom which will be of great use in dispelling the rebellion."

"We already have a network of supporters ready to help. All that is needed a new class in the order. You," said Jeong Jeong.

A thoughtful quiet hung over the young group.

"So how do we get in?" said Toph. The others waited.

"Simple," said Jeong Jeong, "do you accept the responsibilities and duties of the Order of the White Lotus?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes," finished Aang.

"Then, you are in," said Jeong Jeong.

They were quiet.

"Umm," began Suki, "Is that it?"

"Well, I had something more elaborate in mind," said Iroh grinning, "but, we don't have the time."

"You are now Sepals of the White Lotus. There are six others to join your class, five of whom will be initiated tomorrow-,"said Piandao.

"Question," said Toph.

"Yes," said Piandao.

"Are two of those Zuko and Katara?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered. Toph was silent.

"They will remain anonymous for now but we will show you the way to identify other members and how find supporters," said Piandao.

"I hope you all enjoy paisho," said Iroh.

"Well, what happens now?," asked Suki.

"Now," said Jeong Jeong waving his arms out and down in front of him. The flames died.

"Now you receive your first order."

*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*

The room was dark and cool when she opened her eyes. The low hum of the engines reached her ears. Light came in from a small, high window, casting its light over Sokka's gear and her own. He was warm next her. A loud snorting left his mouth and she smiled. As much as she complained about his snoring now that she was going to be separated from the sound she tried to appreciate it. It vibrated in his chest. She pulled closer to him, put her face into his chest and ran her hands over him. Once, Sokka had been tall and stringy but incredibly cute. He was taller still but the stringiness was replaced with muscle. She squeezed him thinking how proud she was of him and everything he had accomplished.

She could still remember when they all arrived in Sokka and Katara's village, Sphatika(2). They came victorious only to come home to another war: for survival. Their village was comprised of only the very old and they very young and they learned it was this way all over the South Pole: they were dying. After they evacuated Sphatika, Sokka decided take the survival of the Southern Tribesmen into his hands. He decided he would save them. They all took turns going abroad, Katara and Aang, Sokka and Suki, telling whatever passersby about the South Pole and the Tribesmen culture. They sung of the Tribesmen's hospitality and they would be taught the living of South Pole. They needed people and anyone was welcome. It was a couple of months before the first stragglers arrived, ready to make the expedition to the South Pole, things got more difficult when Aang left. She, Sokka and Katara worked double time until more and more new faces dotted the South Pole. That was their lives for a time. Sokka was recognized as a chief by the elders. They were married in the Tribesmen tradition. Katara took on her first pupil. The first waterbender born in the South Pole: his name was Paalihar(3). Messages came and went with an occasional visit from Aang. Some of the Wanderers, as they were called, were adopted into tribes, some declined but they came and swelled the villages with people. Sokka even pulled some Northern Tribesmen down south to help with the rebuilding of villages. Then the messenger bird from the Fire Nation arrived. Aang had finally persuaded the Earth Kingdom to make peace terms with the Fire Nation. He wanted to set an example with reconciling the Water Tribesmen first. He wanted Chief Arnook, Chief Sokka and other notable Tribesmen to come to his "summit." They all were on a boat the next day.

And now they were here. On a boat again, far from their home again. Risking their lives, _again_. _Only this trip_, she though sitting up watching her husband, _will separate us. And I don't know when I'll see him again_. Today was the first day of her assignment as a Sepal of the White Lotus. Soon a ship would conjoin with Master Piandao's to retrieve Sokka. He would go ahead to the North Pole to begin his assignment. And she would stay behind to begin hers. The next week would be spent learning Fire Nation customs for her role as Piandao's daughter, Kumo(4): a spy for the Lotus.

*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*

Her life had been a major snooze after the war. Nothing, absolutely, nothing to do. Even after all she had accomplished, she came home to the same pandering and dismissive parents she had left. _I discovered a new form of bending _she thought. _And they still treated me the same. _

It wasn't just her parents either. It was like she never played a hand in ending the war, _or trained the Avatar!_. She tried to help rebuild the some of the damage in the outer districts, specifically the wall. The general had an issue with using children for labor. But she knew he genuinely meant it. She tried to enlist in earthbending schools to learn the "finer" techniques like craftsmanship. But she was turned away as soon as the master realized that he was outclassed. She tried legitimate fighting schools but they were mostly run by men who didn't take to a little girl with too much "sass." She tried to teach other earthbending girls but they were only concerned with hanboks(5) and hoyoijoks(6). She was sullen and bored. One day a lightning storm hit and she had an idea. Iroh had a tea shop in the Second Ring, the Jasmine Dragon. She began to make weekly visits to the old general and his tea shop. They talked, she met June, immediately liked her, and Iroh found a scribe for her. She began writing Katara.

On one of her visits, her scribe read a letter from Sokka. He and Suki were coming to the Earth Kingdom and were looking for a familiar face. Toph dictated her response to the scribe, paid her extra to keep herself available and went home. She abandoned her hanbok for her traveling clothes, grabbed some money and headed the outer districts of Ba Sing Se. Everything post-Sokka-and-Suki-are-getting-married was a blur of misery she didn't care to remember, including the wedding, though it was softened by Katara's company. She returned home and found comfort helping Iroh around the tea shop. Then Zuko and Katara's wedding invitation finally arrived. She was better by then. She left for the Fire Nation with Iroh and June.

_And now I'm here, _she thought, walking into sun lit platform where the airships were launched. Aang and Iroh came along to see her off. She was taking an airship to Omashu to start her assignment. Bumi was going to educate her in politics, leadership and diplomacy. Then she would go to an Earth Kingdom outpost called Sapuran(7).

She stole a hug from Iroh. He chuckled, "Careful, little bug, you might break something," and returned her hug with a kiss to her crown. She reluctantly let go and gave Iroh a salute. Aang smirked and she punched him in the arm, hard.

"Take care, Twinkle Toes," she said mockingly and gave him a playful jab to the chin.

"You too, Toph," he said rubbing his arm.

She walked across the platform soaking the feeling of the ground before her feet struck metal, each step revealing the vessel's structure and passengers. She couldn't help but feel it was too small a world to be in. She pushed through her fears, after all she'd rather be here than in Ba Sing Se. The platform was raised the doors shut. Toph gripped the metal side with all the calm she could muster. She heard the captain call for the launch. The fires roared. Pipes sighed fumes and gears clinked into action. The outline of Aang and Iroh disappeared and she could only see the ship around her. The winds picked up. And she was on her way to Omashu.

*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*

The back and forth of rolling waters, the shrieks of water fowl and the occasional appearance of otterdolfs were a familiar sight to him. In fact, he was beginning to develop a taste for seafaring. Opening the sails, cleaning the decks, fishing, dinner in the galley all grew on him. But this trip was missing something: Suki. The sun was setting. The sky was all sorts of colors. The sea looked purple. He could always find Suki, elbows resting on the rail, staring at the sunset. He asked her once what she thinking about. She played a game with herself: try to give a name to every color she saw. _Names like Sunset Pink and Twilight Gold_, he thought with a smile. He would grab her hand, pull her in front of him, wrap his arms around hers and settle in. She would talk about the sky, the birds, the sea. He would rest in the sound of her voice and the smell of her red hair. Now that she wasn't here, Sokka upset with himself that he didn't retain more of what she said. He reached up to his necklace and pulled a green charm from it and thought about that afternoon.

''Take this," she said removing her engagement necklace and handing it to him.

"No," he said pushing back toward her. It felt too much like a goodbye.

"How would I look posing as Fire Nation walking around with a water tribe necklace? You have to," she said.

Sokka looked down at the necklace. The ribbon was a dark blue. The gem was jade crystal with blue, green, white and black nuggets inset it. It made sense, unfortunately. And yet, he couldn't take it. Some part of them had to stay with her. _Something..._He unhooked the charm from the ribbon.

"There," he said leaving the blue ribbon in her hand, "there's nothing suspicious about a blue ribbon."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deep and hard. Sokka squeezed her tight relishing the moment.

Then it was over. He pulled her hands from his neck, held them, kissed her fingers and walked away. He crossed the little bridge between the ships. It was pulled back to his own. They opened the sails, the steam ship sighed and clinked to life and they began to pull away from each other. Suki stood at the rail on her side, Sokka stood at his. She smiled at him and he returned it. They watched each other shrink away into horizon

He inhaled and looked around. It was actually a pretty ship, made of some sort of pale wood with petals carved all over the ship and large lotuses at the bow. He was going to the North Pole to see Master Pakku and pass him the news. His next task would come from Master Pakku himself. But his mind was far from that. He looked at the sunset. The night was creeping closer and the sun was red, like the red of her hair.

*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*

Aang sat atop Appa's head as they flew away from Eiko(8) further west. The air rushed against his face. He inhaled, relieved to be in the dense cold air. He looked ahead of him and saw the land pass by. He was surprised how green it was. Lush, green valleys broke the black mountainous landscape. White and grey structures dotted the valleys and mountainsides as they passed by. But nothing moved in or around them. He looked at the horizon of jagged black mountaintops and purple sky and wondered _how much longer would it be?_

The question resounded deeper than he was comfortable with. He shook it off. _Just keep going, it shouldn't be much longer_. Jeong Jeong said there was a large valley an hour or so west of the capital. All the valleys he had been passing were pretty small. So Aang and Appa had kept flying but were going on two hours now. His task for the Lotus had been a simple one: to continue his duties as the Avatar. The only addition was stay on guard. He felt cheated since he was doing what he was always doing these days: negotiating, resolving conflicts, advising, flying here and there. _Being the Avatar was a lot easier during the war than after_, he thought yawning. His obligations were draining. If he wasn't trying to save a village, he was in a room for thirteen hours with quarrelling, stubborn noblemen trying to reach a compromise. He would rather be the one going to Omashu to see Bumi. But he was needed right where he was. If anything the Lotus was just another obligation paired with the new issue of an organized rebellion within the Fire Nation.

"Why do they keep fighting?" he queried. The wind roared in his ears. "It's progress," he said, "it's a good thing." His mind wandered. "Why can't they just let it happen?" A pair of blues came to mind and he shook off the thought. Appa grumbled at him.

"I know Appa," he said rubbing the bison's crown, "I'm tired too."

As if in response to his words the mountains fell back and the ground gave way to green slopes and low mountains and ravines. The white and grey buildings were larger and more elaborate. They twisted up mountains and hugged the slopes. They seemed to glow in the twilight. _This must be the valley Jeong Jeong was talking about_, he thought. He didn't see anyone or anything down there.

"Well, boy," said Aang twisting he reins, "I guess we're here." They descended into the valley, hoping to find rest.

*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*

A/N: This was long and difficult one for me mostly because I had no particular plan for this part hence a LOT of editing.

Translation Notes (taken from Google Translator):

1. Hono- Japanese _honou(rmj)_: "flame"

2. Sphatika- Bengali _sphatika_: "crystal"

3. Paalihar- deviation from Hindi _pahali lahara_: "first" "wave"

4. Kumo- Japanese _kumou(rmj): _"spider"

5. Hanbok- Korean _hanbok_: traditional Korean dress

6. Hoyoijoks- deviation (phonetic) from Russian _kholostyak_: "bachelor"

7. Sapuran- Korean _sapuran_: "saffron"

8. Eiko- Japanese _eikou(rmj)_: "glory"

Next: Chapter 6: In the Hills

_Thank you to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender for creating a world I never dreamed of. _

_Thank you for reading,_

_Uitori._


	6. Chapter 6

_The entirety of Avatar: The Last Airbender and franchise is the creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon/Viacom). I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work, written (not for profit) by an Avatar enthusiast._

A/N: If you want a feel of what I was going for with the entire chapter listen to Rhianna/Drake "What's My Name". The song has a kind of romantic, hazed quality that I wanted to capture with description of Faé and the moments between Katara and Zuko.

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Rated: T

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 6: In the Hills

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Katara opened her eyes and looked at the door. The sound of laughter and thuds of running feet echoed under the door. There was tumble then the giggling began again, then more running. Katara smiled and sighed. Children at play had been her wake-up call since they arrived in Faé'nda. While it did ruffle her feathers as a way to wake up, she enjoyed the sound. It foretold her future. _Especially the way Zuko and I have carried on_, she thought looking down. Zuko lay on top of her still asleep. His body was like a hearth radiating heat. She inhaled, feeling his weight sink against hers, unhooked her legs from his and kissed his head. She lay back and looked at the window over their bed. Light filtered in through the slits of the shutters. The sounds of bleating sheep, hollow foot falls, hagglers and chatter drifted up to the window. She closed her eyes. Peace. Stillness. Comfort. _Happiness_, she smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around her husband and let the peace of their room lull her back to sleep.

She felt slow stirring, air hit her abdomen and soft, warm kisses move up from her breasts to her neck to her chin to her lips to each of her eyes. She smiled pulled down on his waist and he lowered himself into a deep kiss.

"Good morning" he whispered.

Katara pecked his lips and answered "Good Morning."

He re-nestled himself on her, wiggling between her legs as he did. She quietly giggled. He rested on his elbows and stroked the hair away from her face, kissed her forehead and rolled away from her. Katara lingered in bed, admiring him while he sat on the edge of the bed. He said he "gathered" himself during his morning reveries. He rubbed his face, then moved his hair from his face and inhaled ten times, his shoulders rose and fell ten times. He limbered his ams with ten circular motions then stretched his neck in each direction ten times. Katara eased up and slid her hands under his arms to his stomach and kissed the back of his neck. He put his arm around hers.

"We should get going. The day has already started." He got up, threw on some pants and opened the window near the door of the room and stood there as the light came in.

Katara fell on the inside. Even though they were enjoying their honeymoon, _a lot__,_ she thought, it had been a rushed one. Each day had a goal before they could actually enjoy time together. She understood his reasons for pressing on the way he did, _Iroh didn't give him that map for nothing but I really want to enjoy this time away from everything_. She knew where Zuko thought the map lead: to his mother. But she had the nagging feeling it didn't. If Iroh knew where Zuko's mother was, Katara was confident that Iroh would have brought her to Zuko already. The resolution and hope in his eyes held her tongue on the subject. She didn't know that for sure. She knew she wanted time. _Time to just be me, be with him, time to just be us._

"I think we should poke around the market place for navigators first. Then start asking around for where or what Kyunnois," he mused, "depending on what we come up with we-,"

"Why don't we stay a couple of days?" she asked.

"What?" he said turning around and sitting in the window sill.

"Why don't we stay here for a couple of days? I mean, we have been on the move since we left the Fire Nation and we made it to this area in record time-"

"But we haven't begun to look for the Kyunno."

"I know but it is around here and it's not going anywhere. We don't have to rush to find it. We can take a break."

He looked away from her. She recognized that look: the stiffness around his eyes, the vein in his forehead that was making more appearances lately. _Weighing his options__._

"I'm not trying to force a decision between the map and our honeymoon."'

"I didn't say you were," he said with his eyes averted.

"I'm trying to relax, Zuko," she said crawling to the end of the bed, "We decided to go on this trip for our honeymoon but does that mean we can't have _any_ of that time to ourselves?"

He didn't say anything, just lowered his eyes.

"I mean the day is half over. We've already lost a lot time sleeping off all the traveling. Let's just take the rest of it to enjoy ourselves."

He looked up at her. The sun at his back, shadow in his face, his amber eyes seemed to glow.

"If the Kyunno has been around here all this time then I doubt it will disappear between now and tomorrow. Pleeeeease, Zuko?" she said with her best big eyes and pouted lip.

He laughed. His laugh was like shooting stars to her. He rarely gave himself enough rope to smile let alone laugh. Leaning into the sunlight, watching him laugh, he looked like the epitome of happiness. _I love it when it you're like this. _He chuckled at her.

"Okay," he said smiling, "we'll take the rest of the day off."

"Yessssss!" she said leaping to her knees and throwing her arms in the air.

"Hehe, maybe even tomorrow," he said walking up to her and kissing her forehead and she lowered her arms, "maybe."

She watched him walk over the cupboard with their clothes, smiling at his back. _It's really bright_, she thought looking out the window. After her eyes focused she realized two things: There was a startled old man leaving his room across the court and she had no clothes on.

"Oh my goodness!" she threw herself on the bed, snatching the sheets over herself.

"What's wrong?" Zuko said coming over to the bed. He heard a _plunk _outside the window but didn't see the source then turned back to her.

"Katara?"

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Zuko left the room first with a grin on his face, Katara followed closing the door hard and crossing her arms.

"It's not funny," she said, blushing.

"Yes, it is. C'mon," he said walking slowly around the deck to the other side. Katara kept her head down and followed behind him.

She watched as Zuko eased around to the other side and stopped. The door across from theirs was ajar and the old man was lying on the ground.

"Is he alright?" she asked from behind the column.

"I don't know," he said slowing approaching the old man and crouched over him. She couldn't see what he was doing but she assumed he was checking for the old man's life drum. Zuko sighed and lowered his head. Katara walked from behind the column.

"What is it?"

He didn't say anything just shook his head.

She felt her chest tighten, _I couldn't have_, "Zuko, is something wrong-"she said walking up behind him. She looked and saw the old breathing. There was slight grin to his open mouth.

"He fainted," Zuko chuckled shaking his head. Her chest unclenched and batted him with her knee as she walked past them.

"It's not funny," she insisted.

"Hey wait, c'mon, help me," he said.

She turned around raising her brow. Zuko waved his arm over the man.

"It's the least you can do after nearly killing him," he said with a grin. She walked over and opened the door.

"I didn't nearly kill him."

"Yes you did. Look at him, how many moments like this morning do you think this guy has in him?" he said as he grabbed the old man around his chest. Katara looked at the old man. He was thin as leaves with a face full of wrinkles. She rolled her eyes at the back of Zuko's head and picked up the old man's feet.

The young couple laid the old man in his bed, closed his windows, left his room and closed the door. Outside they exchanged chuckles and flat looks. They walked down the hall toward the staircase, playfully tussling with each other as they descended the stairs. The sun hit them and Katara was grateful she brought her sash with her. She threw it over her neck and head so that it hung over her eyes. Zuko didn't want to, but Katara stopped and asked for directions to the market complex. The old couple she asked named a series of hills and directions to follow to get there. Katara looked around and didn't know how they could tell one hill from the other. They eventually trailed a group of young girls that were talking about their plans at the market. When they arrived in Faé'nda it was late in the evening and Katara was too tired to care what it looked like. She thought it would be like every other village they'd passed through; she was wrong.

Faé'nda was a bustling village made of complexes built around and into the hilly landscape. Wooden bridges, sidewalks, grooved paths and natural landscape connected the complexes. Some hills had holes carved into them for quicker access to other parts. Smoke puffed out of the hills with homes or shops built into them. They eventually learned how to navigate the village, recognizing signs on the hills and began memorizing a path. The the land was relatively flat and narrow around the market, flanked by hills on either side. It was three long houses with open arched beams where there were pockets of flat land.

Most of the items of the market were practical items: wood, water, tools, livestock, harvest and fabrics. The merchants were practical and stubborn. Zuko wanted a new polish stone and found one that was black and glossy. He haggled with the large man for half an hour. Katara was nervous that it might climax into a fight but they eventually reached a deal and Zuko slammed the money on the table. They stopped and watched dancing troupes, sword players, and storytellers. They got hungry and looked for food. The foods were mostly fruit and bean pastes and breads. Anything with water, like soup was expensive. It was also very spicy which didn't affect Zuko as much as did Katara. Then there were the gambling hagglers who seemed to gravitate towards them. "We're new faces," Zuko explained. He put on his hardest face and firmly held her hand. There was a particularly persistent paisho player that seemed to show up all over the market. A man a little older than them. He wore different clothes than most of the people in the market, some it wrapped in bandages. His eyes were a black as fume stone but twinkled brightly. After Zuko's fourth refusal they didn't see him again. Katara began noticed that the locals wore loose, thin and pale colored fabrics. She drug Zuko into a fabric shop for new clothes. "To blend in," she explained. They happened upon some scribes nearby and checked their map with them. The day waned. The late afternoon, the market and the noise exhausted them. They decided to head back to the lodge.

The sun was lying low before them. The light coated the tops of the hills. A sweet smell caught Katara's nose.

"You smell that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "smells grea

She looked around. Only one hill in the area was issuing smoke. "I think it's coming from there." It was a wide hill topless hill with wooden decks around it and carved in windows. They walked toward it. A gang of chattering kids nearly mauled them running toward the hill. They walked up the worn in path to the inside. It was warm and smelled of broths and bread. They fell in line with the other customers. They asked the kids in front of them what the sweet smell was. "COUBONS!" they said in unison to the surprise of the other patrons. When they got to the counter they ordered coubons and water. There would be a wait so Katara decided to find seats. The view outside drew Katara to the deck facing east. The hills were green and lazy with the closing day tasks. A woman was sweeping out the threshold of her hill. An old couple eased down eased down the path. The gang of children with their coubons sat at the edge of a nearby walkway, their little legs hanging through the rails over the air. She picked a table near the rail of the deck, checked to see if Zuko would see her from the counter and then sat down. _I really like it here_, she rested her chin on her hand. She heard the chair next her and looked up with a smile on her face. It fell. It wasn't Zuko. _The persistant paisho player?_

"Hey," he said with a smile, "I love this place. It has the best coubons," he turned the chair backwards and sat down.

Katara looked at him, brows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Visiting my favorite food shop," he said.

"No, I mean what are you doing _here_ ? With me?" she pressed.

"Oh, well, I wanted to play a game of paisho with you," he said, "You or your fella."

"We told you that we weren't interested in playing," she said.

"Really? Now I can see that with your fella," he nodded in Zuko's direction. Katara glanced over. Zuko had his back to them. "He doesn't seem to have the finesse for this game. Looks like a real hot head to be honest. But you, you look like you have keenness and adaptability. Dare I say," he said raising a thick brow, "a killer streak?" Katara raised a skeptical brow in return. He laughed.

"I could be wrong but one thing I'm sure of is that you will enjoy this game," he concluded.

He there was something in his expressions that bothered Katara. He looked, talked and smiled like he knew something about them. _We only 'met' each other today if you want to call it that. _

"I can see that you're skeptical, but how about this: I'll lower the odds for you. I'll give you the friend handicap. 'Kay?"

"Friend handicap?" she said flippantly, "I don't even know your na-,"

"Mana'manian," he said lowering his head and flourishing a wrapped hand, "my people call me Mana but locals know me by name's translation: Sandman. You can call me by whatever sticks."

"Well, Mana" she began.

"Mah-nnah" he corrected.

"_Mahnna_. We're not interested in gambling regardless of the odds," she concluded.

"Oh, this no gamble. No stakes. This is just a good-natured clashing of minds made in spirit of a personal wager."

"We're not interested," cut in a raspy voice.

They both looked up. Zuko looked like an angry waiter wearing his signature frown and holding two steaming plates. Mana laughed at him. _Shot his chances,_ Katara thought.

"Man, you look like a peeved waiter," he said chuckling and getting up, "Here, let me help you." Mana held his hand out.

"Thanks," said Zuko. He walked up him as if he were going to accept but instead Zuko spun the chair around to the other side of table with his foot and sat down next to Katara. "But no thanks."

"Very cool," Mana said nodding, "Well, allow me to introduce myself, friend. My name is-,"

"I don't care what it is and we're not friends," Zuko cut in, "I don't care about whatever wager your trying to scam over a game of paisho-,"

"I'm no scam rat, man-,"

"And furthermore, I don't care for you following us. It makes my blood boil. So I'm going to say this slowly and clearly so you understand: We. Are. Not. Interested." Zuko picked up a cup of tea and sipped it with his eyes closed, eye brows still knotted together. Mana leaned over on the table. He had a mute smile on his face.

"Okay, okay. Just let me suggest-,"

"I suggest you leave," Zuko said slamming his tea cup down on the table so that some it spilled on Mana's hand. He snatched it back sucking air through his teeth. "Playing with fire will only get you burned."

All traces of Mana's jovial attitude were gone and he stared at Zuko with fight in his eyes and clenched jaws. Zuko glared back at bringing his tea to his lips again. Mana silently conceded, pulled back from the table and walked away. Katara sighed glad that the situation didn't escalate.

"Glad he's gone," she smiling.

"Yeah," Zuko said watching Mana leave the establishment. _Change of subject,_ she thought. She audibly sniffed the air.

"Mmmm," she hummed, "This smells awesome. Are these the coubons?" She said pointing to four medium-sized white balls with little orange strips laced over them.

"Yeah," he said putting his arm on the back of her chair, "They come in lots of different flavors. I chose manorang flavor. And the server recommended this pale tea to drink with it," he said sipping it again, "it's pretty bland but he said it's supposed to be."

"Well," Katara said grabbing her cup and scooting next to her husband, "let's see." They both grabbed a steaming coubon and bit into the light, grainy substance.

"Mmm!"

"Whoa."

The coubons didn't stand a chance. Their other confectionary mates were eaten seconds later. They learned that this particular shop specialized in making the treat in every way imaginable. Zuko had another round of spicy coubon kabobs and Katara had a soup coubon with dozens of the little balls inside a clear broth. They talked with other patrons in line, ate until their stomachs pulled at their clothes, talked and laughed into the night. They left extra money on their table and walked lazily back to their lodge, arms around each other.

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

They woke up early the next day dressed in the local fashion with their mission firmly in mind. They would return to the market and ask around about the _Kyunno_, that's all. They trotted down the stairs, adjusting and pulling their clothes. They were making plans as they crossed the court to stop at the shop from last night for a light breakfast when they noticed a familiar face reclining in a chair next to the exit. Mana.

"Morning!" he said.

Katara saw the tension rise Zuko's shoulders. He started advancing on Mana, Katara followed behind, grabbing his hand to slow him down.

"I figured you guys were ruffled because you were hungry and tired. So I decide to catch you guys in the morni-"

"I told you to stay away from us," Zuko growled grabbing Mana by his collar.

"Actually you told me you weren't interested," he said calmly.

Katara looked down. Zuko's hand was starting feel lava. She squeezed it and Zuko let Mana go.

"No. I told you to leave us alone. You just can't take a hint, so I'll say it plainly. Stay away from us or you'll regret it," said Zuko stepping back. Katara felt his grip loosen on her hand. He began to walk away but Mana stepped in his path with a dark look in his face.

"I seriously think you're underestimating how fun paisho can be."

"Move out of our way."

"You're really missing out, man."

It began. Zuko shoved Mana's chest but Mana turned out and locked his arm around Zuko's. He tried pull away but Mana held fast. Zuko let go of Katara's hand lifted his right leg to kick him in his side. Mana dodged it then tried the same thing. Zuko caught his leg and tried to fling him into the court but Mana held his grasp until they both toppled over. Mana rolled over his head into a low crouch as Zuko lept up and turned into a defensive pose.

"Should have played the game. You stood a chance at winning," Mana grinned before spinning in circles on the floor, kicking his legs out at Zuko's ankles in quick succession. Zuko sidestepped, hopped and kicked away Mana's feet but couldn't find an advantage. Zuko backed away quickly then flipped over Mana's head on his hands, then swung his legs over and out against Mana's kicks. Katara held her breath thinking he would fire bend but he didn't. He swung up on the palms of his hands then hit Mana as he threw his legs up. Mana rolled up again but Zuko lept behind him, pulled out his broad sword, swept away Mana's wipe kick and brought it down to Mana's throat as Mana turned around and brought a dagger to his.

"HEY!" came a voice from behind them. Katara looked back. A bespeckled thin man was running down the stairs, flustering with his robes.

"Hey! There is absolutely no fighting in my lodge! You have to leave the grounds immediately!"

Zuko and Mana didn't budge.

"Leave or I'll call the guard to remove you!" he said with a frown. They still didn't move and the owner gestured to two boys that left out the back.

"Zuko," Katara said, "c'mon."

She didn't see Mana glance away when she said Zuko's name and that he began to grin mischievously. He backed way, lowered his knife and stood up. Zuko rose with a cautious look in his eyes.

"Cya," he said smiling. He put his hands in his robes and nodded at Katara on the way out.

Katara furrowed eyebrows in confusion. _Just like that?_

"You two!" said the owner. They turned to look at him.

"Vacate my premises immediately!"

Katara looked at Zuko and rolled her eyes and headed to the stairs. He returned his sword to sheath, mugged at the owner, and followed her. They gathered their things, threw the bags over their backs and shoulders and headed back downstairs. The guards were waiting but they shrugged them off. They walked to the only other familiar place outside of the market: The shop from last night. They ordered some heavy green tea and sat at deck facing the morning sun and drank quietly. They decided they would press on and head to the market. Both of them on guard. And as they expected, they found Mana at the market crossroads; unexpected was his four friends. They slowed down anticipating a fight.

"Hey," Mana smiled at them as if they were old friends, "I figured you two would be back here."

Everyone looked at each other but didn't move. Zuko and Katara kept walking, guarding each step.

"Is this about that scuffle back at the lodge?" he said jutting his thumb toward the lodge, "c'mon, that was a friendly sparring match."

They were ahead of them but as expected, Mana and his friends followed. Zuko gave Katara a meaningful look. She moved a brow in affirmation.

"Or is this about getting you kicked out?" he said, "Don't worry. We can put you up for the rest of your trip."

Zuko turned around at the last statement, danger danced in his eyes. His hand was heating up again. Katara looked around and noticed all the wood. _This will be very bad._ She squeezed his hand hard.

"Zuko," she said lowly, "not here."

"Yeah, Zuko," said Mana casually, "You don't wanna lose it here around all these elderly folk and children. Besides, didn't your uncle teach you better?"

Katara looked at Mana. _What?_

"What did you say?" Zuko asked.

"You know, I don't think he'd appreciate you passing up a good paisho game either," Mana said, "I bet he would have played me."

"I don't know what you think you know about us but-,"

"I don't think anything. I know plenty about you, _Fire Lord,"_ he said smugly, "And Embress." He said looking up at Katara.

"How do you-," began Katara.

"Through an _order_ of mutual acquaintances that are better discussed in private," he said, "perhaps over some drinks? Or tea? I know a great place on the other side of Faé."

They got the hint and slowly stepped aside for Mana and his gang to lead the way. On the other side of the market grooves trailed in the grass and Mana lead them on the north one. The hills rose again but this area had less of the complex structure of the other side. People occupied tent huts built around the hills and were more of a diverse population. Mana led them to a particularly large tent built around a tall narrow hill. They all walked down into a deep moat-like path on the inside of the tent. Mana lead them a little ways to the right, then turned to his friends, said something in their language and they all departed save for one. Mana spoke to him, he nodded and went back toward the entrance. Mana then turned to them.

"Please," he said waving at booth.

Katara sat first, then Zuko. Mana sat across from them, grinning.

"I knew you were a hot head," said Mana as he sat.

"You know about the White Lotus?" asked Zuko. Mana nodded.

"How?" asked Katara.

"Official member as of five days ago. Sepal rank," Mana said. Zuko and Katara just looked at him.

"Sepal rank?" said Zuko.

"Yeah," he said. He read their confusion, "The first rank of the White Lotus. Novice level. Don't you know?" They shook their heads.

"You mean neither of you are members?" Mana asked. Katara searched her mind but came up with nothing. Zuko shrugged. "So neither of you have a White Lotus tile?"

"I do," Zuko said, "but I don't have it or an official acceptance."

"So paisho is out," Mana said, "Good thing you mentioned his name eh, Katara?" he said smiling at her.

"But how did you know to hassle us for a game?" she asked.

"They told me I was looking for the Fire Lord and Embress," Mana said plainly. Katara was confused even further.

"If you knew who we were then why all the hassle?" she asked.

"I didn't know what you looked like I just knew _who_ you were," he said, "My order was to help the Fire Lord and Embress in a few days and you two were the only outsiders that stuck out the most around here. I have an eye for these things. That, and the whole 'don't play with fire line.' Nice one by the way," He said winking at Zuko. Behind them emerged a young man who bore a resemblance to Mana. He had a plate with four cups on it. "This is my younger brother, Sungyani," Mana said grabbing cup of clear liquid.

"Call me, Yani," he stated.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Zuko grabbing a cup.

Mana looked confused now.

"You were trying to get our attention. Now you have it. What do you want?" Zuko said.

"Mmm. We're supposed to help you," Mana said gulping his cup, "with the Kyunno."

"You know what Kyunno is?" asked Katara.

"Yes," he exhaled through his teeth then continued, "Kyunno means 'the path' or 'the way' in old si wong or the old desert language,"

"What do you mean 'old si wong'? You mean the Si Wong desert?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. There used to be city in Si Wong desert, hence a language. Did you know that?" Mana asked.

"I know there's a library in Si Wong desert," she said.

"That makes sense given that there used to be a city, but that's beside the point. The Kyunno is a path." He stated.

"A path that leads to where?" asked Zuko.

Mana turned to his brother.

"According to some of our old lore, the Kyunno leads to a secret cache of the old Si Wong city," Yani said, "there's nothing special there since there are caches all over the desert except that there was one cache worthy of a name; of being a secret. You see Kyunno is just the name of the directions. The cache itself is called Tunya: Power. In the lore it's called Kyunno Tunya: The Way to Power."

Katara and Zuko quietly ingested the information.

"So," Zuko said, "This doesn't lead to a particular person?" Katara looked at Zuko then Yani.

"Not unless they're a dead person," Yani said not noticing Zuko's eye twitch, "many of the caches our people have used were old and untouched like the ones we've found recently." Multiple caches prompted a question in Katara.

"So there's more than one cache, right?" Katara said. Yani nodded then gulped down his cup. "How do you know which one Kyunno?"

"Tunya, actually. That was a pickle for some time," said Mana, "we had to do some more reading and traveling to figure that out."

"What did you come up with?" she asked.

"Well, after all my reading," began Yani, "I got the impression the cache could only be opened under certain circumstances. According to what I have read it can only be seen in the eye of the running sands. There's only one occasion in which moving sands form an eye. During a sandstorm, there is no sand in the center just high winds."

"And that narrowed it down significantly, but not quite enough since we were able to haul the doors open on two of three candidates and found nothing particularly special in them," Mana picked up.

"But we have a strong feeling that the third is Kyunno Tunya," finished Yani.

"So you can't open this third cache?" said Zuko.

"Well yes and no. We can bend it open but only with about ten men but there's a second lock on this one," said Yani excitedly, "and you need fire open it."

"It's more than that," said Mana, "you need to fire bend to open it."

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

A/N: I've been listening to music for inspiration and attune the what aspects I'm trying to describe so you may see more song recommendations.

Next: Chapter 7: The Cold Desert

_Thank you to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender for creating a world I never dreamed of. _

_Thank you for reading,_

_Uitori._


	7. Chapter 7

_The entirety of Avatar: The Last Airbender and franchise is the creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon/Viacom). I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work, written (not for profit) by an Avatar enthusiast._

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Rated: K

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 7: The Cold Desert

VMP! VUVMP! VMP!

A man dressed in black tossed the board full of throwing stars and quickly picked up another.

"MOVING TARGET!"

He picked up a second board, waved them around and began running.

She slipped two throwing stars into both of her hands, poised herself and waited. Her pale yellow eyes followed the waving boards, waiting for instinct to tell her strike. It called and she hurled the projectiles, landing swift and sure in their targets. The target threw the boards away, scurried for two more and kept running. She grabbed more and took form. The air hissed as the stars raced toward their target and landed with a vicious buzz. The target scurried over the grass field for other boards since her onslaughts quickly succeeded one another.

"Mai?" echoed a voice from inside.

She ignored the call and picked up more stars.

"Mai? Where are you, dear?" It was her mother. She sighed and picked up more stars.

"Mai?" she said emerging on the back porch, "Oh! There you are," she said. Mai wiped sweat from her brow and turned to her mother. Her mother waved at her handmaid who scurried over with umbrella and they descended the stairs. Her mother was overdressed for a visit. Mai noted the patterned layers of silk and long sheer robes that the handmaid had to carry in one hand. _Must be another party_, she thought balefully.

"Darling," she said smiling and reaching for her. Mai gave her a small smile and accepted the embrace.

"Yes, it is another party," she said over her shoulder. Mai pulled away and returned to the waiting target. He immediately began to run and wave his boards.

"Oh, now dear, really. You should get out. And I don't just mean the house anymore," she chastised, "I'm glad that you have gotten back to training and to see you soaking a little sun," she said touching her daughter's bare arms, "but you have to return to society. Let them see that indomitable spirit of yours."

Mai continued hurling stars as if she didn't hear. She didn't see her mother's expression of concern.

"I know that whole affair with that fool Lord of ours and the water peasant was terrible and embarrassing, but don't hide because of th-"

"I'm not hiding," she said stopping suddenly. Mai inhaled a few times then threw the stars in her hand. She didn't reach down for more. She put her hands on her narrow hips, head down. "I'm not hiding, ma." Mai didn't see but she could tell her mother was nodding.

"Of course, you're not, dear," she said, "I just thought it would be good for you to get out and get some new friends." Mai frown at the word, _friends_. She looked up. The target raised the boards and began to run again.

"BRING IT IN!" Mai called. He stopped running and lowered the boards and began walking back. Other targets dressed in black emerged from their positions and began picking up scattered boards and stars. She turned back to her mother. Her face full of concern and hope. _It has to be done sometime_, she thought.

"I'll come tonight, mother," Mai said. Her mother's face lit up.

"Good," she said, her eyes watering up, "Good. Your Father and brother will be glad to finally see you again."

"I'm sure he will," Mai said.

"Oh, don't let that little miff about Azula fool you. He wants to see you," she said composing herself, "Well; I have to make some changes for tonight's party." The delight her face slightly distressed Mai.

"Nothing extravagant, ma," she whined.

"Oh, no, no. Of course not. I know my daughter. Subtle," she said touching Mai's cheek. Pecked Mai's forehead, rubbed her chin and began to leave. "Oh! And please, don't be too fashionably late, Mai," she said pointing at her daughter.

"Yes, ma," she said.

"Okay, see you tonight, dear," she said disappearing into the bungalow.

Mai looked at her mother's back bending the corner. Then up at the bungalow that she had been living alone in, then back at the field. The target men were prying stars from the boards and creating piles.

"Get the palanquin ready when you're done!" she yelled and went inside. The floors were freshly polished, the ceilings were vaulted, family portraits, calendars and paintings decorated the walls, hand crafted vases, bejeweled knick knacks and exotic plants filled the corners and shelves, plush furniture were strategically placed throughout the lavish bungalow. A handful of maids moved around doing assorted tasks. An old grey haired woman shuffled up to Mai holding food.

"Hungry, dear?" she said offering the plate.

"No thanks," she said walking past her to the stairs. She trotted up them, walked down the hall into her room. A mirror greeted her as she walked in. She rolled her eyes and went to the closet. Just as her mother knew her, she knew her mother. _She's going to make show of it_, she thought. Mai was half tempted to go under dressed but decided against it when she remembered the look on her mother's face. She sorted through her clothes and assembled a four piece ensemble for the evening. She looked over it, liked it and threw it on her bed. Her eyes were drawn to the bureau next to her bed. The top right drawer nagged her. She went over and pulled the draw open and looked inside. The question came again,_ What am I doing?_

"Lady Mai?" called haggard voice.

Mai closed the drawer and turned to the door. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you won't eat?" she asked, her watery brown eyes were concerned.

Mai pulled her thoughts from the drawer and looked out the window. It was the late afternoon, plenty of time before party.

"Sure, okay," she said turning to old woman. She smiled at Mai and backed out into the hall, waiting for her young mistress. Mai looked down at the old woman and smiled as she past and went downstairs.

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

_The cold desert_, Katara thought looking at the layers of blue, brown and white clothing hanging before her. She picked them up. They were thick and heavy. She put them down on the cot of skins and pillows and put her hands on her hips. _The cold desert? _She thought again. She recalled her time in the desert with Toph, Sokka, Aang and Appa. _There's nothing cold about the Si Wong desert_. Mana insisted that they weren't going to the desert of Si Wong but the smaller sister desert to the west of it. They called it Kuriuchiyonnu: The Cold One. It didn't make sense to her but much of what they said didn't make any sense. She heard the flap of their tent as Zuko came inside.

"Today?" she said.

"Right now," he said pulling off his shirt and walking over the hanging clothes.

"Now?" she said confused.

"Yeah, now," he said continuing to disrobe. Katara followed suit.

"What made them change their minds?" Katara asked, sifting through the clothes.

"The wind most likely," he said over his shoulder. Katara laughed. Mana's people were very temperamental. They were all songs and flutes one minute then knives and whips the next. They had gone in three different directions for the past two days just to end up in Faé again. Now they had pack up to go since the mood struck them to leave. _It's annoying. _Once they had on their robes, they packed away the old ones and their things and left the tent. Large dark clouds hovered in the sky promising rain. They wrapped the shawls around their heads and headed to Mana's tent. Mana, Yani and three others were strapping bags and saddles to six llamagos in a rushed manner. Mana looked up and waved them over.

"What's with the rush?" asked Zuko. Mana smiled bitterly.

"Me and some of the others got into a bit of a miff," he said tying a knot, "over who goes where. As elders they're welcome to whatever I have including myself but we have other priorities so I stole back my party without their knowledge and we're leaving now. The other big one is yours."

Katara gave Zuko an annoyed look and they headed to their llamago. Like Mana's it was half a size bigger than the others with fluffy white fur. The saddle was already on so they set about loading their things. Zuko pulled the animal to a kneel and leapt on. Katara grabbed his offered hand and did the same. The saddle was a little small but comfortable. The animal rose and Zuko did a test run in guiding it around the little open area. He came back and Mana and the others were mounted waiting.

"Trust the animal," Mana said, "It knows what it's doing. It knows the way." He pulled his llamago to the north and made a clicking noise with his mouth and the animal half-hopped, half-galloped away. Katara scooted closer to Zuko put her arms around him. Without a sound the other llamagos followed. And they were off. The llamagos followed right behind the other, only stepping where the last did. She expected it to be a bumpy ride but it wasn't. The llamagos were fast and smooth as they hopped through the hills.

The hills past by as they and they slowly turned east. Mountains appeared on the horizon. As they meandered on their way the hills grew less green and round and more grey, brown and pointy. The more east they went the more they merged into ridges. The llamagos began travel uphill and soon they found themselves traveling through a shallow canyon area. They kept riding until the early evening and stopped on a ridge for the night. They tied down the llamagos with little pikes in the ground. They brought up a fire, passed out rations, and got acquainted. They wrapped the evening up early since llamagos were quickest in the early day. They rose early the next morning and set out again. They spent the day crossing the canyon until it was steep. Low shrubbery began to coat the ground and the mountains became more apparent before them. They stopped again in the early evening. Since there were trees around they set up a proper camp, built a larger fire for the chill, ate, talked and slept. They were off again in the morning. The canyon fell behind them and rode they into a windy grassland spotted with trees. The mountains looked down them and the air carried a sharper chill. They stopped riding mid afternoon when they were well between the mountains. Yani and Nilal grazed llamagos. Mana took Karru and Puyal to hunt, Zuko and Katara were in charge of the camp and fire. Over a cooked dinner Mana announced that they were a day and half away from the desert but another two days from the Kyunno. They spent the evening exchanging history and then retired. The next day Yani warned them to keep their voices low as they traveled through the mountain pass so not to disturb the snow then they set off uphill, into colder, dryer air. Mana was right when he said trust the animals, though it took Katara time to actually do it. She was too entranced by all the ravines and sharp spikes therein. But the llamagos navigated the narrow trails made the jumps in the broken areas with ease. She eventually began to look up at the silent towering rocks.

"Look," said Zuko, his voice was mu ffled by his sash so he removed it, "there." Puffs of air issued from his mouth.

Katara looked in the direction he nodded. In the distance between the crags Katara saw a something gold.

"It's the desert" he said.

The trail took them higher and sure enough Zuko was right. Below them the grassland faded away into gold sands that stretched far into the east.

"Cold desert," Katara said to herself looking down.

They finished the trail and settled in the grassland later in the day than they usually did. After Zuko set up the fire, Katara volunteered them to graze the llamagos for Yani and Nilal. Katara could see the tell-tale gazes whenever Yani looked at Nilal and decided to let them have the less occupying task. He nodded. A small smile sprouted on his face as he headed off to find Nilal. Zuko gave her a flat look. _He wants to stay near the fire_.

"C'mon, Zuke," she said offering three reins. Zuko exhaled smoke from his nose and took the reins. Llamagos followed each other in everything but eating. Where one wanted to eat, the other two wanted to move one. After an hour of tug-of-war with the animals, and Zuko using fire to keep his in line, they began to lead the llamagos back to camp. Katara looked up at the stars.

"What do you think we'll find?" she asked.

"On the Path to Power?" said Zuko, "Power. But knowing my uncle it'll probably be some ancient scroll book full of proverbs." He grinned at her. She smiled in return. His grin fell slightly as he looked up.

"I know you thought this would lead to her," she said looking down at the short grass beneath her feet. He said nothing. "I could tell by the way you pursued the whole thing. I'm sorry."

"For what?" he said, "For not having a map that conveniently lead to my mother? Or for me thinking that a map _would_ lead me to my mother?" Bitterness coated his words.

She didn't answer. She felt for him. A knife cut into her every time he came to a dead end. She was sorry she couldn't solve it for him. But she knew that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"You knew," he said.

"I had a feeling," she amended.

"And you chose not to share," he said.

"Because I didn't know...I didn't want to-"

"Keep me from being a fool? From wasting our time?"

"Disappoint you." They stopped and looked at each other. He glared at her with jaws clenching. "I didn't want to say anything to make you give up."

"So you think I should give up?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're thinking it. Why would you think I might give up unless _you_ felt I had a reason to give up?!"

"It's not that I want you give up! I want to you to stop being disappointed and sad!"

"What did you think I'd be okay because I can't find my mother? It's my mother, Katara! How did you expect me to feel?!"

"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! I KNOW! That's why I want it to stop! Zuko, you barely enjoy ANYTHING!"

"Well FORGIVE ME! I didn't realize my concern for MY MOTHER was such a burden on you!"

"I didn't I _saay_ that! I just want you to be happy Zuko!"

"Happy for what?! FOR WHAT?!" His breath quickened and his hands burst into flames. The llamagos he held fled toward the camp. The question landed brutally in her heart.

"You don't have _one _reason to be happy?" she asked tears spilling from her eyes. The flames disappeared and Zuko threw back his head and clenched his eyes shut. Katara sucked on her lips and pulled the llamagos away.

"Katara," he called, "Katara!" She kept walking, sniffing her nose dry and wiping her eyes. She heard him yell behind him and the roar of flames and kept walking. Wondering if she was wrong for wanting him to be happy. Wondering if what she wanted for him _was _to give up looking for his mother. Wondering if his happiness and finding his were mutually exclusive. Her head began to hurt, she pushed the thoughts aside and focused on what she was doing. When she got back to camp everyone was silent with their heads down. _They heard us fight_, she thought miserably. She walked behind the tents and strapped the remaining animals to their tree and headed for their tent. She plopped down then threw the skins over herself and pondered their argument until sleep stole over her.

Nilal woke her up the next day since everyone was already packing up. She recommended another layer of clothes and tossed Katara some. Katara rubbed her forehead, got up, put on the extra layers and began packing the inside of the tent. She came out headed to their llamago as Zuko left it to take down the tent. Mana and the others were chatting cheerfully while taking down the camp and saddling up. Katara glanced at Zuko when he wasn't looking and worked silently. He didn't say anything either. She begrudgingly took his help mounting the llamago and held on to him loosely.

By the early afternoon the grassland gave away to gold sands and bright blue skies. The llamagos hop-like strides were hindering in the sand and they were reduced to a trot. The further they traveled into the desert the slower they became. When it became too cumbersome to keep riding they dismounted and Mana announced a three hour walk to the nearest cache. Zuko lead the llamago on one side and Katara took in her surroundings on the other.

She didn't think she would see it but there it was before her. _A cold desert alright_, she thought, _and it's getting colder. Maybe it's because we've lost the shelter of the mountains_. She looked back. The mountains fell back and the cloud bank with them. It was shadows in the mountains but clear skies in the desert. She noticed as they got further away that the grassland was a rather steep incline and figured that was the reason they rode around the mountain. She looked ahead of them and saw valleys and dunes of gold sand. She scooped of some it and let the biting breeze blow it from her hand. She huddled closer to the llamago and accidently bumped Zuko's hand. He peered under the animal's beard.

"Sorry," she mumbled. He disappeared back behind the llamago's head.

"I'm sorry," he said. He pulled the llamago's head down. "I'm sorry. I'm just..frustrated about...everything."

"About your mother," she said.

"Yeah," he said looking ahead, "I've been searching for years now. Following up with staff, checking records, I even," he paused, clenching his jaws. _There it is again_, she thought. The bitter, pained look that she saw so often. "I even begged my father." His voice broke. She wanted to go over to him and hold him but Zuko didn't care for coddling. "As if I don't have enough problems in addition to clearing my mother's name." Silence hung between.

"If you knew where I thought this was headed why didn't you tell me how you felt?" he asked looking at her, "I wouldn't have wasted our time with this."

"I told you I didn't know for sure," she stated, "and I didn't want to disappoint you. Take away your hope. I see you, Zuko. Every time you think you're getting close you get happy. And when it doesn't work out, a little more of you is eaten up. I'm sick of seeing you like that."

The llamago pulled against Zuko's hold. He let it up and moved over next to Katara. "What do you want me to do?" he asked looking ahead, "Do you want me to stop looking for her?" He was asking her and himself she realized. He was probably just as tired of the disappointment as she was. _But I don't want you to live with it_ she thought, _it will always hang over you making everything..less. Affecting everything you do. I know it will_.

"I don't want you to give up but I don't want to see you hurt anymore," she said trying to control herself, "I don't know what that means."

"It means," he said pulling her next to him_, _"that I have one reason to be happy." He was warm. Katara put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They passed through the cold desert, keeping the wind at bay with the llamagos. After climbing a particularly high dune, they saw a group of people riding a different animal. One rider broke away and called out. Mana waved at them and answered.

"Nearly there," he said happily. After they climbed the next dune, Katara saw tents built around a broken structure.

"Welcome to our home," said Mana, heading toward the cache. As they got closer, the twins Karru and Puyal broke off to check in with their families. Nilal wanted to do the same and Yani decided to go with her since his and Mana's parents were not far away. Mana sent his love with Yani and took Zuko and Katara to his home. A funny sensation came over Katara as moved into the village. It was built around what looked like pieces of an old building scattered and half buried in the sands. The villagers used sandbending and broken walls slabs, and columns as homes, shops and create paths. She noticed tall, narrow structures dotted over the village.

"What are those, Mana?" she asked pointing to one.

"Air wells for sand storms," He said over his shoulder, "This is the village, the cache is below us. The door is behind the temple over there," he said pointing the tallest structure. It was three walls with tents all around it.

"What's in the cache?" asked Zuko looking at the temple.

"The greatest treasure in the land," said Mana smiling at them over his shoulder, "water."

Mana gave their llamagos to a young boy after they removed their bags. His tent was built along a slab of wall next others. And it was clearly intended for one. Mana saw their faces and laughed.

"Don't worry, I will be staying elsewhere. You two will have my tent while we are here, which will be only for today. We'll move quicker now since we have boats. We'll be to the Kyunno in two days. We'll arrive at night." He finished stuffing his bag, got up and turned to them. "Would you like to see the cache?"

"Sure," said Zuko dropping his bags.

"Good. I will take you when the sun goes down," he said walking outside, then he turned around, "Are you hungry?"

Zuko looked at Katara. She shook her head.

He nodded. "We'll eat later at my sire's home. Until then, relax, walk around if you like. The market is that way," he said point to their right. "Just say you're with Mana. Welcome to my home." He smiled and trotted off in the direction of the market. Zuko and Katara looked at each other, then at the tent. Thankfully the wall blocked the wind and the fabric of the tent was heavy and the skins and pillows were plushy. It would it be tight but comfortable. They didn't unpack, they closed the flap to the tent, discarded a few layers and fell asleep.

As promised, Mana came at sunset. They had got fully dressed and followed him to his parents' tent which was much larger. Yani and Nilal were already there helping. They talked about the history of the village and desert over bread, bean paste, fruits and water. They thanked their hosts and left for the cache. Nilal returned home. Mana and Yani led them around the village, catching up with friends and introducing them to some of the villagers. The temple was on the edge of the village. They walked behind it to find five sandbenders guarding what appeared to be nothing. Mana spoke with them and then they passed torches to everyone. The waved their arms and the sand began to fall away revealing a large door. _You could lay three people head to toe on this_. It took all five of them to bend it open. Stairs and darkness waited for them. One of the guards led the way. As they descended the stairs Katara heard the gurgling of water and smiled to herself. The stairs ended in a narrow sidewalk with a river of water next to it. She handed Mana her torch and knelt next to it, oblivious to Zuko parting from the group to stare at walls.

Katara hadn't been next to this much water in a while. Zuko was working on expanding the pool in the palace but nothing was like going to the beach. _Or the pole_, she thought. She put her hand in the water and pulled a globe of it up on her hands. _It feels so good_ she thought. Something inside her begged for relief. The water around her hand began to illuminate and she felt a tightness ease somewhere inside her.

"What are you doing?"

Mana was crouched next to her.

"Nothing," she said letting the water drop from her hands.

"That didn't look like nothing, Katta," he said smirking. He looked behind her, "Looks like Zuko found something too." She looked to her left. Down the path Katara saw Zuko and Yani huddled in the light. Their conversation, fast and peaked, bounced down the tunnel.

"What are they looking at?" she said watching them.

"Nothing special to me," he said. She stood, followed by Mana. He handed her the torch and they headed down the sidewalk. She looked at the wall as they walked. It had blocky, angular carvings in it, colored with yellow, brown and red. It was oddly familiar to her but couldn't place why. When they got to Yani and Zuko, Zuko pulled her over to him.

"Katara, what does that look like?" he asked.

She looked at the wall and was struck by what she saw.

"The Fire Nation insignia."

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Next: Chapter 8: Kyunno Tunya

_Thank you to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender for creating a world I never dreamed of._

_ Thank you for reading _

_Uitori._


	8. Chapter 8

_Avatar: The Last Airbender and franchise is the creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon/Viacom). I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work, written (not for profit) by an Avatar enthusiast._

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Rated: K

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 8: Kyunno Tunya

Mana, Yani, Karru, Puyal, Nilal, Katara and Zuko were up and ready by dawn. Mana said they were taking a couple of sand skiffs. Zuko looked at the long and narrow vessel with pointed ends, one of which had a sail. He wondered how they were supposed to get anywhere with them. "Sandbending," Katara explained. They would create little tornadoes to move them. They were split so that each skiff would be physically manageable. He took the boat with the twins Karru and Puyal. Katara took the boat with Mana and the others and they took off. The skiffs were quick and the twins had no issue with bounding over troughs. Zuko learned that the pointed ends were for climbing up the dunes. He looked around at the racing dunes. He felt cold standing up and so sat and started exhaling smoke to warm himself. He noticed the north horizon looked fuzzy.

"What is that?" Zuko said to Karru.

"Sandstorm," he answered leaning on the front tip, "Very dangerous. If you not secured," he said holding up a roll of rope to Zuko, "You're buried alive or you freeze to death."

Zuko looked back at the storm. "I thought we need one to open the cache?"

"We'll try to open it ourselves and hope we don't need the storm. If not, we face the cache and the storm. In the next village we will get more supplies."

He sat quietly in the skiff thinking. The risk of this trip was high. They had lost time just getting here and now the stakes were raised with freezing sandstorms. They needed firebending to open it but his fire was unsteady.Even though he was in the light of sun, the desert was cold and it was throwing him off. _We don't even know what's in the cache_. They sailed into the late evening. They used the skiffs and skins to make a large tent for everyone and slept. They woke up the next morning and set out again. They stopped in a village in the afternoon for water and more supplies and set off again, reaching the cache that evening according to Mana's projection. Zuko sat in the skiff watching the desert quietly pass and the haze of storm on the horizon.

They arrived to the ruins of the cache in the early evening and since they all agreed it was too cold and windy to take Zuko and Katara to the cache they set up camp and went over the plan for tomorrow. As soon as everyone was done with the finishing touches of the camp, they all picked a spot around the fire and lay down to sleep. The crackling fire and low howls of the wind lulled them to sleep.

Zuko woke up earlier than everyone else. He rolled away from Katara, stepped over the others and quietly slipped out between the skiffs, careful to lay the flap silently over the opening. It was the dark but the sun wasn't far behind. The moon was low over the west horizon and the stars and night sky were in sharp contrast with the gold sands and the wind howled deep. He walked around the cache. Broken columns, slabs of walls, chunks of mortar, split foundations and tumbling stairs were scattered over the area. _There was more to this cache than the others_, he thought. The others were simple structures but this one was more elaborate from what he could see. He finally chanced on an unbroken piece of foundation. He walked over the edge and began exercising. He limbered up, controlled his breath and focused on his core. He went over all the forms from basic to advanced, building up heat and energy. Once he actually began to firebend he felt it: the shortness in his fire but he didn't stop. The sun rose and he improved. His fire was stronger but there was something funny. He stopped for a moment and looked down at his clenched fist. Something was happening inside. _I swear I heard it just now in that flame throw_, but he couldn't make out what it was. He inhaled deeply, curled back both his arms and threw them in front of him. He listened to the fire his hands expelled trying to hear it again but he didn't. He let it go and exercised his breath again.

"Zuko!" He looked over his shoulder. Katara and Nilal were standing between some broken columns. "We're ready!"

Zuko ran over to Katara and Nilal and went back to the tent where the others were waiting. They walked toward the rising sun to the part of the cache that was a bit more intact since most of the columns were taller or completely intact and the ground was only broken or missing in a few places. It looked like it was formerly a hall. They followed it. It led to a very high dune of sand. And once there the sandbenders stepped forward while Zuko and Katara stepped to the side.

Karru, Puyal, Yani and Nilal moved in a series of quick waves, kicks and punches of their arms and legs on either side of Mana. He stood in the middle repeating the same move. As the sand began hiss with movement, Zuko realized that Mana was splitting the sand, digging into it and the others were moving it aside. They moved forward, keeping their patter and form while crossing paths without incident. They rolled the sand aside, partly displacing the dune and a shape began to emerge. _A circle_, he thought straining his eyes. The sand slid away and revealed a large door slanting away from them. It had a symbol on it. It was the same symbol they had seen back in Mana's village. _The Fire Nation insignia_. Only it was blocky, sharp and archaic, as if designed by some primitive tribe. The door had a hole, the size of a hand in the center of it. The sandbenders stopped catching their breath.

"Here it is," said Mana between breaths.

"It's huge," said Katara stepping forward.

"Looks heavy," said Zuko walking forward as well, "Are you sure you all can bend it open?"

"We'll see," said Mana smiling, "Line up!"

The others lined up with Nilal in the center and took their position, squatted wide, arms curled at their sides. Simultaneously they stomped forward and threw their fists parallel to the door. The door rumbled but didn't move. They tried again with a different form. They brought their feet back and stood straight up, then waved their arms around sliding the opposite foot behind them and threw their fists again.

_RRRRRG_.

"Again!" shouted Mana. They took form again. It rumbled. They tried again and the rumble changed into a screech.

"It's giving!" shouted Katara.

They redoubled, swinging their arms and stomping. The screech grew louder and consistent and the sandbenders slowly advanced on it. The door was slowly easing out, inch by inch. The crevice between the doors grew to about six inches before the sandbenders were worn out. Yani tossed sand inside to keep it open. They rested. Everyone came together to brainstorm another way to open the door Yani proposed flooding the inside with sand to help force it open while everyone tried to bend it open. They agreed and got up to try again. Yani funneled the sand inside while the others were bending. It worked faster but not fast. The door screeched open on and off during their attempts. They were all bent over, panting after opening one half of the door. Zuko stepped forward to see the lock he would have to work with. There was a large metal spheres with holes in the middle of a large and elaborate web of metal channels. They weaved and intertwined into smaller metal spheres at the four points of the circle.

"So," said Katara walking up behind him.

"It's large," he said touching the metal, "the metal while amplify my fire but right now it's freezing. It's going to take time heat up. I'm guessing a certain temperature has to be reached to justify this kind of lock."

"Can you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah but I may need those supplies in the end," he said.

"Alright!" called Mana in the back, "The other half!"

Zuko and Katara decided to pack up the camp and bring nearer to the Kyunno given the rate of progress. Katara passed out food and water to the sandbenders in between helping Zuko setting up the camp anew. They set up down the stairs of hall with the column to their back. Katara fixed a soup and Zuko went back to the hall to warm-up. He ran through forms and jogged relentlessly. He listened to his fire and felt little a tingling he couldn't place. It was the mid afternoon and he was good form. _Great actually but still_, he thought. He decided to let it go since stressing over whatever the desert was doing to him wasn't going help.

The sandbenders had finally gotten the other half open and bended blocks in front of it.

"It is large," panted Nilal, "what's that behind it?"

"A part of the lock," said Yani raggedly.

"You sure?" said Katara.

"Well this is as far as we got last time so we'll find out," said Yani between breaths, he turned to Zuko, "You ready Fire Lord?"

Zuko nodded eyes locked on the device. Everyone cleared away as Zuko stepped back preparing his assault. His first attempts were simple with one intention: heat up the device. His primary tools in this were fireballs and flame-throwing. But he had to keep the mechanism hot and the wind was counterproductive. He asked Karru to bring the oil, coals and burning ropes. They prepped the supplies and placed them where they could in the lock and Zuko began again. The coals and the oil kept the lock warm and it began to issue steam into the air. The metal began change colors from grey to yellow but only in certain places. Zuko eyed the device following the web to the four points. _All the spheres had to be the same temperature_. He told the others and they planted the remaining coals, ropes and oil in the four spheres. The center sphere was bigger and resistant. Zuko needed more fire power, _but I need a way to get more air_, he thought between barrages. He looked around and his eyes fell on a column to his left. It was high and above the lock.

"Hey, Karru! Puyal!" he called. They nodded at him. "Can you bend that column down?"

They ran up to it and brought it down. Zuko leapt on top of it, he kneeled and grabbed the edges. He nodded at the twins and they raised it back up. Zuko looked down at the lock. The Four corners were burning white at this point. He inhaled deeply and exhaled fumes into the cold air, pumping his arms down for fortitude. He turned his back to lock, kneeled on the corner of the column, inhaled and exhaled again and flipped off the column. The desert and sky swam around each other slowly. He tucked his legs under him and stretched his arms out. The lock got closer with every turn. He straightened his right leg. He uncurled himself, inhaled swung all the momentum and force of his leg over his head into a blast of fire.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

The flame from his foot roared loudly in his ears as it pushed him back engulfing the lock. He slowly released his breath into the blast stretching it until he nearly suffocated. The blast grew narrow and flickered in way he never seen. Startled, he released the flame, flipped over and landed on his hands feet behind the others.

The center sphere turned burned white and ran through the web of the lock. The sand danced and the ground beneath their quivered and dust fell from the columns. Everyone eased closer together. A sound began grew in their ears. It was deep as if the earth was grunting at the disturbance. The metal lock clicked and screeched as it separated, opening before them. They covered their ears watched the device achingly slide away piece by piece. The ground was still and the columns stood straight and it was quiet again in the desert save for the low howl of the wind.

Everyone was still. Mana stepped forward first and memory of a trick floor littered with spikes flashed and an airbender's narrow escape in Zuko's mind.

"Careful, Mana," said Zuko walking up behind him, "There's a reason for that lock. They walked forward and the others joined them and looked down. It was a wide tunnel that ran down into darkness. Zuko looked up over his shoulder. It was the late afternoon.

"I say we go in," he proposed, "just to see how deep. We'll investigate tomorrow." He looked around. Katara was looking down the tunnel with a frown on her face. Karru and Puyal looked at each other and shrugged. Mana, Yani and Nilal were looking at each other. "Not all of us need to go. Especially since there maybe booby traps. I volunteer. I have dealt with this sort of thing before," he said leaning over the tunnel. "Whoever else is coming needs to be quick and on their toes the entire time."

"We'll go down," said Yani. Zuko looked back. Yani was looking at Nilal and she nodded in affirmation, "We're the lightest, fastest best with structuring and I may be able to read anything if there's a need." Zuko nodded at them.

"Me, too," said Katara.

"Alright," said Zuko, "I don't what keeps the lock open. Mana, can you work on that?"

"No problem," he said.

"Alright," he said turning back to tunnel, "Let's go." Yani lead bending a path of stairs down the tunnel, followed by Katara, then Zuko then Nilal.

They descended the stairs slowly, releasing puffs air and keeping their eyes on the curved walls around them while Yani bended more stairs. The light slowly faded the deeper they went. Zuko breathed and lit the tunnel.

"Zuko," said Katara her voice echoing quietly through the tunnel. She stopped suddenly and Zuko bumped into her causing her to bump into Yani sending all of them sliding down the tunnel. They reacted coolly. Nilal bent a ledge beneath Zuko and Katara and Yani ground his feet into the tunnel leaving grooves behind him. They were a few feet beneath Nilal but she was closing on them. Zuko lit up the tunnel again.

"Everyone okay?" Nilal asked looking down at Yani.

"Yeah," said Zuko and Katara together

"Yeah," called Yani below them.

"Okay," said Nilal. She started to off but she stopped looking at the wall. "What's that?" she said apprehensively.

Zuko looked up from his wife and at the wall Nilal was looking at. There were ragged scratches going up the tunnel wall. He followed them and saw more in the distance. Katara mounted the stairs, then Zuko. Yani began to emerge from below and joined them staring at the wall.

"You want to keep going?" Yani asked following the scratches up the wall.

"Yeah. Let's just be more careful," Zuko said. Yani took the lead again and they kept going down the tunnel. Zuko looked back. The door was a small circle of light behind them and a pit of darkness before them. In the tunnel he couldn't help but miss Toph. _She would have been really useful now._ A stale musk wafted up to Zuko. He looked back at Nilal and touched his nose. She nodded and he turned his attention forward. The tunnel took a sharper incline. He looked back and they descended anew. The door to disappeared and Zuko's fire was the only light they had. It wasn't long before he felt it: openness and the cold like a weight. There was a splash and Yani stopped.

"What is it?" asked Zuko. His voice carried in the dark.

Katara bent over. "It's not water," she said. She smelled it and drew her face back, "it's the smell." Yani walked further in while Zuko walked forward to investigate the liquid, Nilal walked past them. _It's thicker than water_, he thought feeling it between his fingers. It looked like a bunch glitter in ooze. He let drip from his fingers and it rolled down into a glob and fell.

"You're right," said Zuko, "this is the smell." He felt the ground shutter and shot up on his feet. He could make out Nilal and Yani stomping ahead of them. They stomped several times before walking back toward them.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"We're trying to earthsense," said Yani walking past him, "But this liquid is interfering." They watched walk to the wall next them and kick it. They waited.

"It's big," he said looking up into the darkness, "I think it has compartments but something on the walls is throwing off my sensing."

Yani walked back to them. Katara stood up and put an arm around Zuko. He looked at their shadowed faces then up and around at the darkness.

"Let's go," Zuko said exhaling smoke, "we're done for today."

They nodded and Nilal lead them back up the tunnel. They reached the top. Zuko was grateful for the light but bitten by the cold. He looked around. The wind had picked up and the air was hazy. The sun hovered over the horizon and the sandstorm to the north was closer. He pulled his shawl over his face, hopped out and helped Yani.

"Will it hit?" Zuko yelled over the wind.

"Not sure! The winds from the east may push it away. We're getting ready for it, though," Mana yelled nodding toward the camp. Karru and Puyal were bending walls around the camp. Yani and Nilal took off to help. Katara wrapped her face and inserted herself under his arm. He was sorry that he didn't have much heat. After Mana fortified the columns around the doors with sand they all trotted back to camp.

"What did you find down there?" he yelled.

"Nothing." said Zuko, "just scratches on the wall and some liquid on the floor."

"Water?" asked Mana.

"No," he said turning his face from a sandy gust, "something else." Mana nodded, covered his face and began helping the others with the camp. Zuko and Katara went inside the tent. He kneeled over the fire and began rubbing his core and breathing smoke.

"I wish there was water," said Katara going through the supplies, "I wouldn't feel so useless. The air is so dry I can barely pull anything from it." She walked over and threw a wool blanket over Zuko and headed outside.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I left the food outside," She said angrily and ducked out through the flap and into the shrieking wind. Zuko sat in the middle of the tent in front of a pile of wood, rubbing and exhaling smoke and shooting fire from his fingers. He was warming up slowly. He could feel it in stomach slowly easing up to his chest. He concentrated on the fire shooting out his fingers, willing the heat move through his shoulder and down his arm. But his mind wandered between blasts. He thought of the moment when foot came down over the lock. He put everything he had into that blast, everything. His mind was clear and just as he thought of nothing he remembered. _The flash_, he thought. His fire flickered to another color. It was brief but there. Popping sound pulled Zuko out of his thoughts. Some of the branches caught fire. He stood up and blasted the heap. It cracked and popped. He heard the flap of the tent. Everyone walked in. Katara and Nilal went to the other side to prepare the food, the other were dusting sand off.

"How does it look?" Zuko asked the others.

"We won't get the full brunt of the storm," said Mana removing his head wrap and wiping his eyes, "but there will be a lot sand in the air and it will be very cold."

"Will we still be able to go into to the cache?" asked Katara from the other side.

"Yeah," said Mana with his signature smile and wink, "We should go early when the winds die down. So we should turn in early."

Everyone uttered their agreement and sat in front of the fire. The food had gotten frozen outside so Zuko focused on heating up the bean paste and bread. They ate their meal silently, too tired or too cold to talk. The remainder of the food was set near the fire for breakfast. They gathered all the available skins and clothes and piled up around the fire.

"Zuko," she said rocking him, "Wake up."

He opened his eyes to a low fire, sat up and began his routine breathing puffs of smoke. Everyone was getting up, stretching their necks and scratching their bodies. Yani was the early bird, fully dressed and head wrapped he passed out a breakfast of crispy bread and warm bean and fruit paste. Zuko bit into the bread and paste thankful that there were only so many more days of this food and this living. They got dressed, donned some of the skins and blankets and went outside. The sun was peaking in the east; the storm hovered in the north with the night; the low howl returned. They all stretched, bended, grabbed their water skins, rope, weapons, and headed toward the cache. They tied the rope over themselves and left some free in hand. Zuko lit the pieces of rope on fire and split up. Zuko, Katara, Nilal went with Karru. They were instructed to line up one in front of the other on the stairs, sit and relax. If Zuko had been thinking he would have warned Katara about the wiliness of twins but he was caught up in preparing himself for whatever inspired the evil grin on the sandbender's face. As soon as they sat down handles, low back supports and foot rests appeared due to a few movements from Nilal.

"I suggest you hang on," he said with a manic grin. Nilal scooted down and grabbed the sides. Zuko did the same and watched Katara turn around with an unsettled look in her eyes. Karru issued a shrill cry and they shot down the tunnel screaming: Zuko in shock, Katara in fear, Karru and Nilal in delight. Karru drove their little sled up the sides and over, spiraling and zigzagging down the darkness. They hit a deep gash in the wall. The little vessel was the verge of toppling over but Nilal stomped and righted the vessel. Before they knew it they were catching air as the tunnel hit its incline. They were all screaming.

"LEAN FORWARD!" shouted Karru. They did, barely missing the roof of the tunnel. For a few moments they shot down into the darkness. Karru raised an incline; Nilal stomped and flattened their angle. They slid up the incline into the cache and landed solidly on a platform Nilal raised. Nilal and Karru laughed and whooped around leaping off the sled into the liquid. Zuko leapt out the sled grateful that he survived another shenanigan from the twins. Katara's hair was all over the place. She sat on the platform then hopped into Zuko's arms.

"You okay?" asked Zuko pulling down his shawl.

"Yeah, just not expecting that," Katara answered pulling hers.

Shouting echoed down the tunnel. Karru suggested they move aside. They obliged and Nilal bended the sled away. The yelling peaked and moments later a second sled full of laughter came up the incline and landed on the platform. They leapt down from the sled and sloshed over the rest of the group with wide grins. Once Mana was satisfied that it wasn't water they were sloshing in, he charged the twins with mapping the cache. They split up, whooping excitedly into the darkness. Their burning rope danced in and out of view. Yelling, rumbling and crashing echoed in the dark.

They investigated the immediate area. They broke up taking a direction to find the diameter. Zuko sloshed through the darkness until a wall appeared in front of him. It looked shiny and angled, he touched it. It was cold, slimy. _Like a thick coating of whatever is on the floor,_ he thought looking down. He looked up at the wall and hit it with his fist. There was solid layer of it on the wall. He turned around. He made out a light and a figure in the growing fog about fourteen yards away, the lights on both sides of him were about ten yards.

"You see this?" shouted Yani over the din. Zuko looked to his left.

"Yeah!" said Zuko.

"It's the same as the floor!" shouted Nilal. There was a splashing sound and a light came bouncing toward him. Katara appeared. They walked back to center. Yani, Nilal and Mana joined them.

"And this stuff," said Mana squatting over the liquid, "Is all over the walls," he said looking up at them. The burning end of his rope dangled over the liquid. "What is it?" he asked. Yani began to answer but as Mana turned to look at him, the rope touched the liquid. Sparks danced over the floor and in the air, startling everyone. The sandbenders quickly raised the ground beneath their feet. The sparks ran up the wall engulfing the cache in flashes and shadows. They looked down and saw the liquid slowly begin to glow. It spread slowly over the floor then eased up the walls in strings. The chamber they were in came to light before them. The walls bent away from and several levels of with holes in them panned the walls. Further up the holes turned into rows. They were filled.

"Kyunno Tunya," said Mana smiling.

'The Way to Power," said Zuko. Their eyes were locked in awe before. He squinted at the remains. They were broken and large but their shape was familiar.

"Who turned on the lights?" echoed a voice.

"Whoa!" called another.

"Zuko," said Katara lowly, "do you see those rows?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Don't those look like-,"

"Yeah."

"But they're-,"

"Huge," he smiled. He looked at her. Her eyes were as wide and blue as they sky.

"Are they-,"

"I don't know," he said excitedly. He returned his gaze up to the higher chamber, "We need a closer look."

They were up in the upper chamber in a flash of eye. Once they were up close to the remains they no longer they had no doubt that they were seeing what they saw. They all glanced at one another with understanding and silently split up. Zuko headed to the very back of the row they were on. Sidestepping and kicking the debris floating in the light. Under the low the ceiling his eyes passed over the grayed and broken remains for his query. He didn't notice the obstacle in front of his feet and tripped over it falling head first in the luminous liquid. He snatched his head and turned to his ankle. It was caught in a cage of bones. He pulled it out and wiped his face. He looked up. They were calling out to each other.

"What?" Zuko yelled. He listened.

The sound was bouncing all over the place. He could only make out one word: burn.

"What's burning?" he shouted looking around. He stopped. There was something in wall behind a pile of debris._ It looks like chalk drawings_. He squinted and alarm drove to his feet. He stood in full view of it: a circle of teeth buried in the wall.

"Zuko!" Katara's voice echoed. He turned. Katara was emerging from the opposite side rubbing her eyes. "Ah! Zuko, we found some! We found some!"

"Katara!" he yelled, making his way to the front, "Everyone! Be careful! There was something in he-,"

A sound reached his ears. He glanced over his shoulder.

"You hear that?" he shouted. She was still rubbing her eyes.

"Hear what?" she called.

"Something's burning our eyes!" shouted a far way voice. Moments later the twins leapt from a higher row crash landing beneath Zuko. They began rubbing their eyes. _What's wrong with them?_ The sound pulled him from the thought.

Zuko walked slowly back over the wall. It sounded like rain falling on the chamber. _There's nothing out there but sand._ He put his ear to wall and listened. It was a running sound that was moving just outside the walls, moving down and getting deeper. He stepped back staring at the wall. _Something is out there_. He looked over at Katara. She was using water on her eyes. Mana emerged with a bunched up face and dropped some water in his eyes.

"There's something out there!" he shouted running back to front, "We gotta get outta-,"

The chamber began to shake.

"Yani! Nilal!" called Mana. Yani emerged with Nilal in arm on a promontory.

"What's going on?" he asked throwing water in his face. Nilal did the same.

"We need to get out! Take whatever we're going to take and leave!" shouted Zuko.

"Karru! Puyal!" shouted Mana, "The sleds! Yani! Nilal! Get up here!" A grinding, crunching sound grew in the din. Zuko began running to the others. A clear and definitive crunch stopped him in his tracks. He looked down. Karru and Puyal had stopped as well. They were looking up the hole nearest them. The grinding and crunching was getting loud. Zuko could barely hear himself.

"KARRU! PUYAL! MOVE!"

The wall began to fall in on multiple sides of the sandbenders. Something wriggled about but the dust was the dousing the light below. Zuko leapt off the side fire daggers in hand toward din of yelling and grinding.

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

A/N: This segment is supposed to feature action and my action writing skills. Let me know how it works. Any concrit is welcome.

Next: Chapter 9: Recruits

_Thank you to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender for creating a world I never dreamed of._

_ Thank you for reading _

_Uitori._


	9. Chapter 9

_Avatar: The Last Airbender and franchise is the creation of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and product of Nicktoons Network (Nickelodeon/Viacom). I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work, written (not for profit) by an Avatar enthusiast._

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Rated: K

Avatar Journeys

Chapter 9: Po-Kim

Aang sat in the middle of the table, rubbing his eyes, the cacophony of yelling men ringing in his ears. He felt pressure building in his forehead. He opened his eyes and panned the room through his fingers: overturned chairs and seasoned old men were pointing up, down and at each other. He had been the little hamlet of Po-Kim for three days. From the moment he landed he hadn't got a single moment of rest; starving families, inheritance rights, illness and feuds as old as himself were his daily agenda. Now he was at the council hall listening to two families (the Kangekes and the Sihis) bicker over grain prices and property rights for the _third time._ He inhaled deeply and exhaled. He scooted his chair back, got up, grabbed his staff and headed for the door.  
"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?" called a hoarse and portly Kangeke.  
"I'm leaving," Aang answered.  
"But we're not done here!" said a middle-aged Sihi from behind his beard, "You still haven't resolved the property line-,"  
"We all negotiated terms yesterday. I don't understand the problem," Aang said turning to them.  
"Have you been listening?" said the portly Kangeke, "there's group of trees interrupting the lines agreed upon. And the Sihis!," he said leaping out of his chair and puffing his chest, "Are trying to increase their share by changing the line!"  
They broke out into another fight. Aang blinked. _How did I miss that?_ He had been sitting there for at least an hour. He shook it off.  
"Take me to it," Aang said.  
"Take you where?" said the middle-aged Sihi over the arguing.  
"Take me to the line," Aang said.  
They all left the council hall and headed to the carriages, then fought over which one the Avatar should ride in. Aang hailed a hay farmer and asked for a ride for all of them. The Kangekes and Sihis rode in the back in petulant silence while Aang rode up front with the hay farmer. They rode half an hour in blissful silence to the fields. The green and gold fields were a welcome sight. Aang thanked the hay farmer when they arrived and the two families led Aang down the property line, arguing. They reached a cluster of trees and began to accuse the other of breaking terms by mapping new (_and overcompensating_) lines through the trees.  
"Step back," Aang said.

They stepped back and he inhaled. A slow buzz began in his bones, easing up to his head. He could feel the heat in his eyes and colors washed out of his vision. He could see the earth, moving and the trees living. He pictured a straight line splitting the ground in his mind. He aligned his fingers as power began to flow through his body, arm and gather in his fingers, he inhaled again and drove his arm into the ground unleashing the energy from his arm.  
He blinked back to himself and looked at the green ground before him. A line a foot deep ran along the ground. He stepped around the tree and found the ground split accordingly. He looked at the men around him. One of the older men inspected the ground behind a tree and came back.  
"This line is crooked!"  
Aang's eye twitched then he headed toward the area along with the rest. They all looked at the ground and sure enough there was sharp deviation in the line before it returned straight.  
"You can't even make a straight line! Now the Kangekes have more land!" the Sihi said. They began bickering again.  
"ENOUGH!" Aang shouted startling them all. He reached down and finished digging the line by hand. "There! It's even! But all this fighting and arguing is ridiculous and petty! You're supposed to be the elders and you sound like children!"  
They all stood quiet, letting the Avatar's words hang in the air.  
"We're done here," Aang said walking away. They followed.  
"But we haven't resolved the grain price," said the portly Kangeke. They all voiced their agreement.  
"It stays where it is," Aang said impatiently.  
"But we can't prepare for another year's harvest at that price. We need it to be higher," said a Sihi.  
"If the Sihi's raise their price we _will_ raise ours," said a Kangeke.  
They rose to a low roil.  
"No one is raising prices," said Aang, "If you haven't noticed your town is sick and starving. No one can afford a higher price. Rather than fight over who gets more land or a higher price you need to come together for the survival of your town."  
"We wouldn't have to fight over the price of grain if the Fire Nation returned our reserves," said one Sihi cutting his eyes at Aang. Aang stopped and turned to them.  
"Yeah," agreed a Kangeke, "And our prisoners!" They roiled anew with fresh anger.  
"Why we can't raise our prices? We have to eat as well," said a Kangeke.  
"Because no one can afford it," repeated Aang.  
"Not on our village. Just with the Nationals, I think it's fair," said a Sihi. Agreement rolled through the crowd.  
"No. Don't antagonize the Fire Nation in any way. We're not trying to reopen old wounds," said Aang.  
"Well why don't you make them do it?" called a Sihi.  
"It's not that simple," said Aang.  
"It is simple," said a Kangeke, "They stole from us and we want it back."  
"And you will have it back. After-," Aang began.  
"After what? After we starve? After this town is too poor to live in?" said a Sihi.  
"This area is one of the first that we're negotiating terms over with the Fire Nation-," Aang began again.  
"Negotiations? You're the Avatar. Why are you negotiating what's rightfully ours?! Why are you negotiating the atonement of their crimes?!," said a Kangeke.  
"I keep the balance of all the elements. That includes the Fire Nation-,"  
"But the balance is against them!"  
"He sounds scared to me," said a younger Sihi, "afraid to upset your friend the Fire Lord?"  
"He is a friend and a good man," said Aang firmly, "and he's invested in the Restoration."  
"Then where is he?" said the younger Sihi, "better yet where are his efforts? I've been hearing lots of talk about the Fire Nation's 'alignment' with the Restoration but no walk. In fact, it's funny no one has seen him or his wife."  
Aang clenched his jaw and said, "Change takes time. A good change takes even more time-,"  
"Time!" shouted and old and frail Kangeke glaring at the Avatar, "how much time do you think we have?! We're in the throes of starvation and poverty and you need time?!"  
"Peace isn't achieved in a day," said Aang.  
"We don't want peace! We want justice!" called a Sihi.  
"And it will take time," repeated Aang.  
"You've had a hundred years of time! At our expense! We don't have anymore to give you! Don't you see Avatar?," said the old Kangeke shuffling up to Aang, "We don't need you to save us in time…we need you to save us now."

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

_It's not that simple_, Aang repeated to himself. He looked over his shoulder at the shrinking town of Po-Kim. He had been up and down with these visits to villages but Po-Kim left a hollow feeling behind. He rubbed his eyes and inhaled.

_Funny that no one's seen him or his wife._

He opened his eyes to the horizon; low hills rolled toward him. Zuko and Katara were two weeks overdue from their honeymoon. Many birds flew between him, Sokka and Iroh. More frequently now that they were closer to one another. Iroh consoled them with the reminder that the Fire Lord and his wife, the best waterbender alive, were more than capable of handling themselves. It didn't help. Though his concern for his friends was his ultimate concern, it was more than that. He was flying back and forth between the nations proclaiming the Fire Nation's alignment with the Restoration but their new leader was nowhere to be found and it was causing restlessness on all sides. Iroh appeared in Zuko's place as reassurance but his breach of Ba Sing Se was still fresh in everyone's mind. Every appearance that Zuko and Katara failed to make the more his words seemed hollow and he was receiving the brunt of it.  
Aang closed his eyes, pinched the bridge above his eyes, sighed and opened his eyes again. Appa grumbled wearily.  
"I know, boy," he said rubbing the bison's head, "It's been a long month."

He had finally reached the pinnacle summit between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. He had no misconceptions about this summit: it would be the first of a very long series of summits but at least the end was in sight. The peace he would accomplish between the two nations would seal the end of Sozin's War and mark a new era of peace.  
_ We don't need you to save us in another hundred years...we need you to save us now._  
"I'm working on it," Aang said to himself remembering the old man's face, "I'm working on it."

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Aang landed softly on the ground, he patted Appa and watched the bison lumber off in the fields. He looked around him. It was windy and there was a soft shush of grass in the air. He couldn't stand the idea of staying in the city tonight. There was no way he was going to get any rest there. He and Appa would rest here and arrive in Makapu early tomorrow. He looked at Appa, his white fur capturing the neon tints of twilight in the green grass. He looked up at the sky. A flock of birds flew over head. As he followed the flock Appa came into to his view watching them as well.

"There are many birds but only one sky bison!" shouted Aang to Appa smiling.

Appa looked him then returned to grazing. The truth of his statement struck him and his smile disappeared. He looked at Appa. There _was_ only one sky bison and when he died there would be no more. _He's truly the last of his kind_. Appa would spend the rest of his days alone. _Alone._ Suddenly Aang was tired. He was too tired to airbend so he walked slowly to the nearest hill and sat upwind. He set his staff underneath him, tucked his arms in his robes, crossed his legs and leaned back against the hill. He heard Appa walking toward him. His giant white head came around the hill and he grumbled.  
"Not hungry," he said to the bison. Appa huffed air at him, "I appreciate your concern but really I'm fine." The bison huffed again and began to move Aang aside.  
"Oh, you wanted me to move," said Aang getting up with his staff. Appa settled himself against the hillside and Aang settled himself on Appa's side.  
Twilight gave way to dusk and the stars came out. He couldn't bring himself to meditate but the sounds of night drowned out his earlier concerns. One fact cling to him though and the night seemed colder for it. Everything seemed be reminder of it..the field they were in...the stars in the sky... memories of a people that he once belonged to...of all the years he spent sleeping...of the twinkling of a girl's eyes...of the only sky bison in the world.

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Next

Chapter 10: Makapu Summit

*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*

Hey! It's been months since the last update for anyone who's actually keeping up with this, I apologize. For all the new readers, thank you and don't get worried. I'm glad to say that I got a job and now my schedule is more steady so Ican be more consistent with updates. I'm going to commit to biweekly updates but in all likelihood I will end up on a monthly update schedule. As usual reviews and concrit are welcome.

_Thank you for reading, _

_Uitori. _


End file.
